A Repeat
by TheBookWorm1718
Summary: Three months after the defeat of Hybern, Feyre and Rhys decide to take a break and spend sometime together. Instead, they get sent into the past. Back to the beginning. Disclaimer: I do not own A Court Of Thorns and Roses
1. Back to the Beginning

_Feyre:_

It was three months since we defeated Hybern. Three months since Rhys had died. I will never forget the feeling of our bond fading away. Of Rhys fading away. It had torn me apart and left me shattered.

"...and this is why it is necessary that we act with haste. High Lady, what are your thoughts?"

 _Shit._ I had forgot I was in a meeting with some shop owners in the Rainbow. I immediately snapped back to attention. "I agree. Do whatever you need to."

Since the attack on Velaris, everyone was trying to help rebuild. I bounce from meetings to volunteer work most of the time. Anything to help build the city up again. There was an old, abandoned building down the street where I thought I could build an art studio. I was thinking about selling some of my paintings to help gather more funds for the rebuilding going on.

The people that oversaw the work told me to take a break. They basically shoved me out the door telling me that I worked to hard as it is. That I needed some time to rest. Well it's a bright and sunny day. I might as well read a book on the roof.

 _Rhys. Where are you?_ She called out to him mentally.

 _In a meeting with some Ilyrian warlords. I'll gladly leave._ He replied.

 _No it's okay. You don't have to come. The people rebuilding told me to take the rest of the day off. I'm heading to the library to grab a book._

 _I really wanted an excuse to leave. I hate these meetings. See you soon._

 _Oh poor Ilyrian baby. I'll meet you there._

I was walking down one of the rows between shelves with Rhys. _Fiction, Foklore, children's, Fantasy, Non-fiction._ Eventually, we both found books to read and sat down on one of the many couches together.

I was on chapter four when I saw something glint in the corner of my eye. It was a golden paperweight in the shape of an arrow. For some reason it stuck out like a sore thumb. I got up to go look at it.

Rhys go up and followed me to see what I was looking at. "Feyre darling, it's just a paperweight."

Yes, it was a paperweight, but something was odd about it like... it was glowing.

"Rhys, look. It's glowing. Like it's illuminated."

He only looked at her in confusion. "It's not glowing. It kind of looks like it needs to be polished."

I reached to grab it. As soon as I picked it up, I saw a flash of light. Then, I was in a forest. That was odd. I was just with Rhys. Did I winnow? No. I couldn't have.

I felt something weighing against my back. Slowly, I reached behind me to figure out what it was. I had my bow and arrows strapped to my back. That's when I started taking in my surroundings

The ground was covered in snow, and I was wearing my old hunting gear. I tried to winnow back to Velaris, but for some reason, my powers weren't working.

I looked around once again. Then it clicked, I would remember these trees anywhere. I was in the mortal lands. In the distance, there was a low growl. I turned towards the sound. There it was. The deer and the fae disguised as a wolf I had once killed. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. I traveled back in time.

 _Rhys:_

As soon as Feyre vanished, I grabbed the paperweight that sat on the ground where she had just been standing. Then, there was a flash of light. Oh no.

I was no longer surrounded by books but rather sconces hanging on a wall of stone. Where was I? Where was Feyre? I turned to my left to see the throne with Amarantha sitting in it. No. It can't be Amarantha. Tamlin killed her. But there she was sitting on her throne looking out towards a crowd of high fae dancing and drinking. My worst nightmare came to life. I was under the mountain again. I traveled back in time.

That meant Feyre was probably still a mortal. I have to find her.

He heard Amarantha addressing the crowd. "Soon the 49 years will be up. We all know what that means. Soon, my dear Tamlin will be joining us. How delightful."

Wait. If it was the time he thought it was, Feyre should be arriving in the spring court soon. I have to find her. This time we'll do things right.

 ***Hey guys. I hope y'all liked it. I was reading some other FanFiction and this idea just popped into my head. If y'all like it, I'll continue writing. I love reviews and comments, so please leave suggestions or let me know about anything that needs to be fixed or things I should keep on doing. This chapter is shorter than I would have like, but the chapters will be longer if you think I should continue writing this story.**

 **Also, check out my other story about Throne of Glass. It's called Fire Will Prevail. It picks up after the events of Empire of Storms. You can also read my throne of glass poetry. That should be under my stories if you look up my profile.**

 **Anyway, let me know if you think I should continue this story.**

 **—Anna**


	2. Back to the Estate

_Feyre:_

Things had to play out the way they had before. I have to die in Armarantha's court again, so I can become fae. This has to work.

The arrow flew from my bow. I grabbed the wolf and the deer then walked back towards the house.

(Time skip)

With a skreech of the door hinges, I entered the house. It felt old. Like a memory from a long time ago. Like I was peeking into another life. Another time.

This house was no longer my home. It hadn't been for a while now. The townhouse, Velaris, Rhys, Mor, Amren, Cassian, and Azriel; they were my home.

Elain gasped as she saw the wolf and the deer, "Feyre! Where did you get that?"

I tried to remember what I had said. "Where did you think I got it?"

She stared at the deer with hunger in her eyes. "Will it take you long to clean it?"

Across the room, my father spoke from his chair near the fire, "Feyre. What luck you had today—in bringing us such a feast."

Wow, it's hard to remember living the way I used to. While I was away, I changed. I grew into myself and became a different person. Now, it was like I was trying to pretend to be someone else.

What did I say next? "We can eat half the meat this week. We can dry the other half. And I'll go to the market tomorrow to see how much I can get for the hides."

If I remember correctly, Nesta and Elain are about to start arguing. I was not about to suffer that again. "I'll give you each some money to buy whatever you need as long as you chop some more wood tomorrow at dawn."

Later that night, we dined on the deer I had killed. I let them eat as much as they wanted. They would receive money from Tamlin soon anyway.

Nesta started to talk about Tomas Mandray and their love. I just tuned her out. They wouldn't end up getting married.

(Time skip)

We were on our way home from the village. Everything had played out just the way it had in the first place. Good.

When we got home, we sat down to eat dinner. Tamlin should be bursting in any moment. Any second now... she heard a roar. Right on time.

I stood by the door with my hunting knife and stabbed him in the side as he walked in. I know it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I couldn't pass up the chance to cause Tamlin any pain.

I ran back away from the doorway to protect my family as he bellowed, "MURDERERS!"

With one hand, I silenced my family.

He bellowed again, "WHO KILLED HIM?"

I stepped up. "I did."

He stared at me intently. "Then, you have a choice. I can either kill you now, or you can live out the rest of your days in Prynthian on my lands."

I managed not to smirk. "Fine, I'll go with you."

I turned towards Nesta. "Don't marry Thomas. Bruises are harder to conceal than poverty."

My father then spoke to me what I knew he would say, "Never return. Go somewhere new. Make a name for yourself."

I nodded and left with Tamlin.

As I mounted the horse, I turned to speak to him. "Don't you dare use your magic on me."

He just grunted and ignored me. Last time, I had peppered him with questions, but now I already knew the answers to all of them. We just rode to the estate in silence.

The whole time I couldn't get thoughts of Rhys out of my mind. Did he travel back in time too? I hope he didn't and did at the same time. I need someone to help me through this, but I can't stand the thought of him being under the mountain again. Serving in Amarantha's bed. I just have to hang in there until Calanmai. Then I'd know if Rhys had traveled back with me or not.

Once we arrived, I took the place in again. Last time, I had beheld it in marvel. I had wanted to paint it. I couldn't take it all in. Now, it was just a bleak memory. It was plain. Being on this estate made me miss Velaris and my family even more.

We entered the dinning hall and sat in front of the huge feast. This time, I wasn't passing up the food. I'm in my mortal body, so I'm nowhere near the state I was in before we time traveled.

I grabbed my fork and dug in. "I know you're the hoghlord of the spring court. What I don't know is your name."

He abruptly looked up at me. "How? You're a mortal living in poverty."

I smirked at him from across the table. "It was easy to put two and two together. You live in a giant estate. You wear nice cloths. You have a lot of food. You probably need many servants to keep this place clean and to prepare the food. Plus, you have quite a bit of magic. I may be a mortal living in poverty, but I'm not stupid. Now, your name?"

He looked genuinely suprised. "Tamlin. My name is Tamlin. And yours?"

"If you must know. It's Feyre."

"It's nice to meet you Feyre."

"I can't say the same thing for you."

I went back to eating just as Lucien entered. It was nice to see a friendly face. Although, he doesn't know me yet.

He approached the table and sat at the seat next to Tamlin. "So this is the girl who killed Andras?"

He only nodded in response.

Lucien turned towards me with a scowl consuming his face. "Did you enjoy killing my friend, human? Did you hesitate, or was the hatred in your heart riding on you too hard to consider sparing him? It must have been so satisfying for a small mortal thing like you to take him down."

Tamlin spoke to him with a hint of a snarl, "Lucien, behave."

Lucien sighed and bowed deeply to me. "My apologies, lady. I'm Lucien Courtier and emissary. Your eyes are like stars, and your hair like burnished gold."

He cocked his head in question.

"My name is—"

Tamlin cut me off. I honestly have the urge to yell at him. "Her name is Feyre."

He the addressed me, "Alis will take you to your room. You could use a bath and fresh clothes."

I stood and exited the room. Alis was waiting outside for me. It was good to see her too. When all of this was over... again. I'll see if I can find her and offer her a home in Velaris along with her boys.

We entered my old room. Alis told me she had to run to get some new clothes for me. I remember I had to wear dresses now. Come on. I rolled my eyes. I'll take it on day by day. Day by day.

 ***Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you to those who have already commented, liked, and followed. Y'all are amazing.**

 **I'd love to know what y'all think so far. I need to know what I'm doing right or what I need to stop doing. Opinions are welcomed.**

 **My life's a little chaotic right now. I'm writing two fanfics at the same time. My volleyball season just started up. Schools about to start back up. I'm also trying to publish some of my poetry. Wow, life is crazy. Anyway, I might be a little slow to publish sometimes. Sorry about that.**

 **If you've read my other FanFiction, tell me how you liked it. If you haven't, that's okay too.**

 **I write faster when I have encouragement. The more comments and reviews I get, the more I will probably write. I need a little push sometimes.**

 **Have a good day or night (wherever you are).**

 **—Anna**


	3. How to Catch a Suriel

_Rhys :_

I had to spend every other night serving Amarantha. Every time, I felt as if I was betraying Feyre. I only hope that she isn't suffering the same thing. What if Tamlin... what if he... If he forced himself on her, his days would be numbered, and he would die a slow painful death.

 _No._ Feyre would not let that happen. Although she's still in her human form, she still has the training she received from Cassian. Plus, she's an amazing actress. She can make it. She will make it.

At least I'll see her soon. I need to make sure she's okay. Just a little while longer.

 _Feyre :_

I decided not to go back down for dinner. Sleep sounded too good.

When I had finished changing into some clothes to sleep in, I heard someone knock on the door.

 _Why?_ I had had enough of Tamlin for one night. With a groan, I went to open the door only to find him standing there with a plate of food in his hands.

"I'm not hungry. Goodnight." I reached over to shut the door, but he only grabbed my hand.

Why had I tolerated him that long?

"It's an honor for a human to be served by a High Fae."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Fine, come in."

He walked through the ornate doorway and sat on the bed handing me my food. I went to sit beside him, but I didn't eat anything.

He turned to look at me. "How do you like the room?"

Well I had to fake falling in love with him so talking was inevitable. I tried to reply like I would have before. "It's a little much. I don't understand why you would want to pamper me though."

"You're ah- you're," I wanted so badly to laugh at him. He was stuttering. "You're not what I expected a human to be like."

"I would hope not."

He chuckled. "Would you like a tour tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know. You came and scared the living daylights out of my family then told me you could either kill me or I could leave my family and live with you." You locked me in your estate. You stole me from Rhys. You helped Hybern.

"I was being merciful. Any other fae would have let you die. You should be thankful." Damn it, I hated him.

"Fine, you can take me on a tour tomorrow."

He grinned at me and left.

I crawled in the bed and drifted of into an uneasy sleep. There were times when I woke up and reached over to the other side only to find it empty. Just a little while longer. I'll see him again.

(Time skip)

I was walking in the gardens with Tamlin. "And these are the roses my father had planted for my mother."

"Oh they're beautiful. I would love to paint them."

He turned to look at me. "Paint? You like to paint?"

I continued walking not sparing him a glance. "When we could afford it, yes."

He spoke excitedly, "I have something to show you."

He led me to he art gallery then opened the giant oak doors with an old, rusted key.

I feigned amazement. "These are absolutely exquisite. I love them."

The paintings were still beautiful as ever.

He handed me the key. "You can come her whenever you'd like. I'll even set up an art room for you with all the paint you could need."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh but it would be my pleasure. I'm sorry Feyre, but I have to go. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he turned around and walked away.

(Time skip)

A couple days later, I decided to go hunting with Lucien. I needed to get him to tell me about the suriel again. "So I know there are many different types of fae. Are there any that can grant wishes or something else like that."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "There is one called a suriel. If you capture it, it'll tell you anything you want."

"So are you from the spring court?"

"No, I'm the youngest son of the high lord of the Autumn court."

"Did Tamlin do that to you?" I gestured to his metal eye.

"No something evil did."

Time to get him to tell me what I needed to know. "I'm impressed you answered me that much, but it's too bad you're not the Suriel, spouting any information I want if I'm clever enough to snare you."

He narrowed his eyes on me. "I suppose you won't tell me what you want to know."

"You have your secrets, and I have mine. But if you were a Suriel how, exactly, would I trap you?"

He replied, "I'd probably have a weakness for groves of young birch trees in the western woods, and freshly slaughtered chickens, and would probably be so greedy that I wouldn't notice a double-loop snare rigged around the grove to pin my legs in place.

"Hmm. I somehow prefer you as High Fae."

He smirked. "If I were insane and stupid enough to go after a Suriel, I'd also take a bow and quiver, and maybe a knife just like this one."

He gave me the knife had had kept strapped to his waist.

"And I'd be prepared to run like hell when I freed it—to he nearest running water, which they hate crossing. But you're not insane, so you'll be here, safe and sound? I'll be conveniently hunting on the grounds tomorrow, and with my superior hearing, I might be feeling generous enough to listen if someone screams from the western woods. But it's a good thing I had no role in telling you to go out tomorrow, since Tam would eviscerate anyone who told you how to trap a Suriel; and it's a good thing I had planned on hunting anyway, because if anyone caught me helping you, there would be trouble of a whole other hell awaiting us. I hope your secrets are worth it."

"It's a good thing that while you have superior hearing, I possess superior abilities to keep my mouth shut."

He snorted. "I think I'm starting to like you—for a murdering human."

 ***Hey guys, I know I haven't published in a while. Sorry about that. I promise there will be some exciting stuff coming up. I'm trying to get to Calanmai, the trials, and under the mountain as fast as I can.**

 **I've gotten such good feedback too. Currently I have the same amount of follows and likes on this story than I do on my other story which I started a month ago. That's absolutely amazing. Thank y'all so much.**

 **The reason I couldn't publish was because I was at a water park for a couple of days in Nashville, Tennessee. So I'll definitely will try to publish more often now that I'm back home.**

 **—Anna**


	4. Underestimated

_Feyre:_

Here I am sitting again in the grove of birch trees waiting for the Suriel. Although I already knew how to catch it, if Lucien had figured out, questions would come up. Humans shouldn't already know how to catch fae creatures.

It should be here any minute. 5...4...3...2...1...snap. I went over to greet my old friend. "Cursebreaker, how nice to make your acquaintance once again."

I stared at it in shock. "That hasn't happened yet. How do you already know."

"You underestimate me. I know all. I know that you traveled back in time. I know that you are trapped in your human form. I know that your High Lord is currently under the mountain. Don't worry, no harm has been done to him that he hasn't already suffered. Now ask your questions."

"What was that thing that transported us threw time?"

It stared at the sky as it thought. "They're called conduits. When the cauldron was first created, the early fae Kings' used to put different objects in the cauldron to gain objects with magical properties. When they come out, they still look the same. You saw it glowing because you were changed into a fae not born one. You were made and reborn through magic therefore you have a connection to magic. Anyway, no two conduits are the same. Some provide speed or immense strength to the users. Some give users the ability to read minds or winnow. The one you found was a conduit that allowed for time-traveling. The conduits read the users thoughts so they know what to do or where to transport a person to. Your mind was probably filled with thoughts about what you could've done to save more lives, so it transported you back to the beginning when everything started. Since Rhysand was thinking about going wherever you went, the conduit took him with you."

I replied trying to grasp the inflow of new information, "Okay, so how do we get back."

It clicked its fingers together as it spoke, "There is no way to go back. Time must run its course. If you want to get back to where you were you have to go under the mountain and complete the trials. Just like before. Don't answer the riddle at the beginning. Now can you get me down from here. We both know the naga will be coming soon."

 _Shit. I forgot about that._ I unsheathed the dagger and cut the trap. The Suriel landed on its feet. As it was about to leave, it turne to look at me one last time. "Oh and cursebreaker, write your wrongs. You have a chance to go back and change time. Take it."

With that it ran into the forest and disappeared. I crouched down behind the tree as I saw the four naga approach the snare.

An arrow flew from my bow and planted itself in one's neck. This time I wasn't running. I ran forward and jumped landing on one and swiping my dagger across its neck. Black blood sprayed across my face. I went to wipe it off when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders from behind, and I launched backwards. I landed a couple yards away and quickly got up on my feet as they threw themselves at me. I kicked one in the chest sending it falling backwards then rounded on the other cutting it's arm. I sent an arrow flying at the one I kicked, and it landed in the naga's head. It was immediately dead. Three down, one to go. I turned and punched the last in the face just like Cassian taught me. If he saw the way it reeled back clutching its head, he would be howling. While it was unsteady, I ran over and decapitated it with the dagger. It was surprisingly sharp and wicked.

Just like that, it was over. Training with Cassian sure payed off. I looked at my surroundings and realized I had no idea where I was. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as loudly as I could, "LUCIEN!"

I heard heavy footsteps and saw Tamlin come running just like I knew he would. He grabbed my shoulders. "Feyre, are you okay. You shouldn't be out here." He scanned my face and looked me up and down.

Pathetic. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He thought I was frail and defenseless. Well the former is probably true. I am still in my human body.

I received a bad bruise from where I landed after I was thrown backwards, but other than that I was relatively fine. I was covered all over in black blood though.

Well I had to put on a show, and I'm an amazing actress. I forced tears out of my eyes, and they slowly dripped down my cheeks onto the ground. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

He just wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders and led us back to the estate. I'm confused. Why didn't he ask how I killed the naga? Oh. Of course. He didn't think I was capable of doing something like that. He probably assumed that some other beast or fae came to my rescue then left. One day, he'll realize I'm a wolf dressed as a sheep. One day, he'll realize I'm not his and never was. One day, he'll realize he shouldn't be underestimated. Even without my powers, I'm a force to be reckoned with.

 ***Hey guys. I'm truly sorry I haven't posted in so long. Between school, volleyball, and poetry, my hands are pretty tied. I'm still trying my best to get chapters published in both this story and Fire Will Prevail as much as I can. I promise I haven't forgotten about y'all. Just hang in there.**

 **Please keep commenting, liking, following. It motivates me to write more. Also, if you ever feel like I haven't posted in a long time or you're just dying to know what happens next and need another chapter ASAP, feel free to pm me. When someone pm's me I most likely will immediately start writing and working on the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks. Y'all are absolutely amazing.**

 **—Anna**


	5. Calanmai

It was finally Calanmai. Days spent planning and waiting had all led to this day. The day I would finally see my mate again.

Rather than spend my time painting like I had before on this day, I chose to help gather wood for fires and help set up to host so many people. In reality, I was waiting for Rhys to come although he probably wouldn't be here until tonight. Tamlin had taken the glamour of my vision a while ago, so I could see all of the fae helping out. I could also see as the guests started to arrive. Every so often, I would skim the crowd hoping to find a familiar face. I searches proved pointless. The group was mostly fae from the spring court not including the occasional faces without masks littered here and there. I think I spotted some autumn and dawn.

As the sky grew darker and the drums started beating, I knew it was time to hind. Tamlin and Lucien could not find me here. I scrambled up the closest tree and patiently waited.

It was a while before I felt a hand an my shoulder. "Feyre?" She would never forget that voice. The voice that taught her how to read and use her magic. The voice that comforted her after too many nightmares. The voice that she could always rely on. _Rhys._

In one quick motion, I turned from where I was sitting on a branch and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around me tight like he would never let me go again.

He was still holding her as he whispered into her hair, "God, I missed you."

I took a deep breath and pulled away. "There's something you should know." I told him what the Suriel told me.

He still had his arms wrapped around my waist not willing to let go. "Okay, so you still need to complete the trials. You still have to...die."

His violet eyes were clouded with fear. "I have to die or else I won't become fae. If I don't die now, I'll eventually die of old age. This has to happen. Plus, I'll have you with me this time."

I leaned up and brushed my lips against his as he whispered against my mouth, "Always."

He pulled me in and kissed me harder. His lips were so soft. I missed this.

He pulled me on to his lap, and my hands went into his hair as kissed me with all of the passion in the world.

Our lips parted as he wrested his forehead against mine. "Only on one condition.

I shut my eyes. "Hmm?"

He brushed my arm as he said, "Don't land on a bone this time."

I looked up and grinned at him. "As long as you don't dress me up in one of those skimpy outfits. Do we have a deal?"

He pouted. "But I was so looking foreword to it."

I fixed him with a look.

He surrendered. "Fine we have a deal."

I felt a tingling feeling on my arm and looked down to find a tattoo running from my hand to my elbow. I looked over to him, and him and saw that he had a matching one.

As fast as it came, Rhys glamoured it. I couldn't be walking around with a night court tattoo.

I leaned back into him and we sat together watching the fae dancing amongst the bonfires casting shadows everywhere. It was beautiful.

Soon it was time for me to go. We shared one last kiss before I had to climb down the tree. "I love you."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

With that I climbed down and started to walk back towards the estate before I felt a firm hand grab my arm. _Shit._ It was Tamlin. "What are you doing here. I thought Lucien warned you to not come out here. It's too dangerous for a human." Oh. I forgot about that conversation.

"Look, I'm fine. Now if you'd just let go of my arm. I could be on my way."

He didn't move an inch. "Feyre, I don't think you understand. You could be in serious trouble."

I glared at him. "Let go of me. I'm fine."

His grip was still firm. "I say this because I care about you."

At that I scoffed.

His immortal ears missed nothing and he pulled me in and kissed me.

I forced myself to kiss him back trying to ignore the fact that these lips had just been kissing Rhys. He seemed surprised I hadn't pulled away yet. Not that I could with the grip he had on me. I knew my mate would understand that I had to put on this charade, but it still felt wrong. _Very_ wrong.

When he finally pulled back, I resisted the urge to throw up. "Why don't I take you back to the estate."

I forced a smile. "I would like that."

He led us back hand in hand. Only I wished it was Rhys walking beside me. At least I had gotten to see him and make sure he was okay. I brushed my arm where the ratio was hidden. I was almost excited for the trials. Almost.

 ***Hey guys. I didn't want to make y'all wait again, so I decided to publish this chapter ASAP. I hope this is what y'all have been waiting for. There will also be more feysand under the mountain during the trials.**

 **To answer some questions. There aren't necessarily wrongs just things that could have been done diferently. Like Azriel not getting a spear to the chest, Cassian not getting his wings shredded, the sisters' dad not dying, etc. I hope that clears things up a little. I've also brainstormed a whole new idea. Plot twists are in the future.**

 **I do have one question I need y'all to answer for me. Do y'all prefer Elain and Azriel or Elain and Lucien. Your answer might affect the way the story turns out, so I need to know ASAP.**

 **I'm skipping certain scenes like the summer solstice just because I honestly hate Tamlin (we all do) and I want to get to the trials soon. Let me know if you want me to have specific scenes in the story, and I'll try to work them in.**

 **—Anna**


	6. Away From Spring

_Rhys:_

It's been at least a month, mabye two since I last saw Feyre. My mate. Time is hard to tell when you're trapped under a mountain. Every day is just a repeat of the day before. A common fae gets tortured for no reason other than to please the courts. I must watch them die willingly, knowing I can do nothing to save them but wishing so desperately that I could just reach down and save them from their misery.

Down here, I must keep up a constant mask of the dark lord I am thought to be. I have to stand by Amarantha and watch as my people suffer. I must smile and clap after every "performance". I must serve in her... _bed._ It feels like a betrayal to my mate. Every damn time. I'm sick of it.

I just have to take it day by day and wait for Feyre to come. She is the only person that has the ability to strip of my mask. She is the only one who can see through the monster and look into the dreamer's eyes.

 _Feyre:_

It's been a few months since Calanmai. Since I've seen Rhys. Because he didn't catch the fae who had once tried to take advantage of me, this time around, he didn't have a reason to come back to the spring court again.

I sigh and continue packing a bag. Yesterday, Tamlin told me he was sending me home. It took all of my willpower not to jump and scream _hallelujah._ I'm sick of this place. Of eternal spring. Of wearing bright pink, flowy dresses and picking flowers. Of kissing him. Not my mate. But _him._ God I hated it.

So far, I have managed to not let anything go too far. Every time it had almost accelerated to more than kisses, I placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite ready yet." It was a relief when he finally told me I needed to leave. I didn't know how much longer I could have used that excuse. If it had ever not worked... if he had kept on insisting... I would have never forgiven myself.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

(Time skip)

Tamlin and Lucien walked out to greet me before I left. I gave each of them a smile. Only one was real.

The former walked up and kissed me. "I will see you again."

I wanted to reply: Yes, but when you see me again, I don't think it will be the way you expected it to be. But instead, "I'll miss you." I'll miss laughing as you attempted to woo me.

I got into the carriage and was about to leave when those three words fell off of his lips. "I love you." A tear escaped from my eye, but it wasn't a sad tear. I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud that it just escaped. _Ha!_ He thought I would say it back.

As the carriage pulled out of the paved walkway and onto the dirt road, I turned around to see his reaction. He was looking at the ground defeated. As if he had lost a prize. As if he worked so hard to get something but it was just out of reach.

Well I was not his prize, and for him, I would always be out of reach.

(Time skip)

When we finally pulled up to my family's new house, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage. Elain was there waiting for me and quickly swept me into a back-breaking embrace. "Okay, Elain. That's enough. You can let me go."

She released me as Nesta and my father came down to join us. He came up and hugged me as well. "So how was Aunt Repleigh. I assume she has already passed."

I couldn't let them go on believing this. I had to tell them the truth. "I need to tell you all something."

Father and Elain exchanged confused looks as Nesta spoke up. "What?"

I sighed. "We should go inside. You might want to sit down for this.

(Time skip)

"...and now I'm here... again." I finished telling them my story. The whole story including the part where I travelled back in time. Well... I may have left out a _few_ minor details. Like how Lucien was Elian's mate.

Elain was the first to speak. "Wait, so we turn into fae," she gestured between her and Nesta, "Grayson leaves me. Father dies. You get married. You're the highlady of the night court."

"I'm not going to let that happen if you don't want it to. It's your choice. I'm able to change things. You don't have to turn into fae. Also, I'm technically not married. I'm mated. Well, not yet. I'm also not sworn into being a highlady for at least three months. I think."

All three of them were a little dumbfounded. Well, mabye not Nesta. She turned to me. "I think it's best that we just stay here. You can go deal with your courts and highlords, but I need to stay here with Elain."

I nod. "Well I still need to stay here for a few days. Then, I have to go under the mountain and complete the trials again."

Elain grinned. "Well then it's time to throw a party. It can be a welcoming, going away, happy marriage...uh... mating party."

I laughed as Elain ran off and started yelling orders. Something about flowers and cake. Well, at least I get to spent some time with my family before I have to go back.

 ***Hey y'all. I'm sorry it's been a while. About 20 days? Yikes!**

 **I did as requested and added the going away scene. I hope it lived up to expectations. As you can see, I am also trying to gear it away from a Lucien Elain romance and more towards an Azriel Elain romance. I totally agree with y'all Azriel and Elain all the way. They're just meant for each other.**

 **Hopefully next chapter we'll be getting into the trials. Maybe the chapter after that. I know so far not much as strayed from the actual storyline, but after the trials and initial meeting with the court of dreams, I'm hoping to add some spice and change somethings. Bigger things. Just because things are changing, doesn't mean they are changing for the better. Surprises are in y'alls future. Just wait. ;)**

 **Thank you to those who are faithful in me and are still reading this mess of a story. I'm currently at 12 likes and 23 follows. That's kind of surprising and amazing at the same time. Y'all are great!**

 **Ps. I'm currently a little under the weather so I will try to write as much as I can while I'm stuck in bed.**

 **—Anna**


	7. Under the Mountain Again

_Feyre:_

I was walking around the grounds with Nesta. _Nesta_ of all people.

As we stopped under a giant oak tree for shade, she turned to face me. "So, what's your plan."

I considered her question for a second before answering, "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I obviously have to go through with the trials, so I can become fae. This time, I'll go with Rhys rather than Tamlin. We need to stop Hybern from using the cauldron before the war and all the deaths. I haven't really figured out how to do that yet. What are your plans?"

She looks to the ground goes to sit under the oak. I join her. "I need to stay here with Elain. No matter what you say about Grayson leaving her, she still wants to get married to him. I just can't leave her. Plus, I don't want to become fae. I especially don't want that for Elain. We're both better off where we are."

Once she finished, we both just stared at the ground in silence. After a long pause she eventually spoke up again. "I was think about buying the Beddors' old land. As you already know, they burned in the house fire."

I wave of guilt hit me. "Yeah. I know."

Claire Bedford was hanging on a wall dead after being tortured for days. I could never forget the names that haunted me. The faces that I saw die.

It was like they were my own personal ghosts. Always following me around. Claire Beddor, the Suriel, my dad, the two faeries I had to kill, the bodies laying dead on a battle field. I will do everything in my power to not let these people die again. There are some I will not be able to save like Claire Beddor or the two faeries, but I can save many others. I can prevent the war saving the Suriel, the soldiers, and my dad.

I turned back towards Nesta. "I'm going to leave tomorrow. They should all be under the mountain by then."

She nodded, and we walked back to the house.

(Time skip)

I woke up at the crack of dawn to go back to Prynthian.

I grabbed my bags, said my farewells to my family, walked away, and didn't look back.

(Time skip)

I had made it across the spring court, although it took a while, and was standing in front of the cave opening that lead to under the mountain. _Here we go._

I took a step in and started traveling the way I had originally went keeping to one wall until I found the opening that led to the court and crawled through. I keeps down the passageway, under the cover of the shadows until...I felt the attor grab my arm with its long, cold fingers. "Hello. What's something like you doing here?"

I turned around to meet its stare. There had been a time when I was scared and wanted to cower under the attor's gaze. Now, all I wanted to do was snap his neck. There had never been a time when I wished more to be fae. "Fancy seeing you here again," I replied.

There was a look of confusion that was momentarily plastered on its face, but he whipped it off with a smug expression. "Amarantha's going to have fun with you." The attor kept its grip on my arm and continued walking down the hall until we reached the main throne room.

 _Rhys:_

"Look what I found wandering the passages."

I turned my head to find Feyre in the attor's grip. Just for how tight he held her arm, I wanted to rip his head up.

Then she looked up at me.

 _Feyre:_

Once we entered, I looked up at Rhys.

 _Rhys:_

I looked into her grey-blue eyes.

 _Feyre:_

I looked into his violet eyes.

 _Both:_

And the world just stopped.

 _Rhys:_

Then I heard a voice to my right. _Amarantha._ "What's this.

The attor replied, "Just a human thing I found downstairs."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, "But why should I bother with her?"

The attor jabbed Feyre in the side. _God I will kill it._ "Tell her majesty why you were sneaking around the catacombs—why you came out of the old cave that leads to the spring court."

 _Feyre:_

Crap that hurts. Everything hurts in this body. The attor jabbed me again. "I came to claim the one I love."

Amarantha leaned forward. "Oh?"

I nodded. "I've come to claim Rh...uh...Tamlin, Highlord of the Spring Court." Whew, that was a close one.

She picked her nails as she replied, "You came to claim Tamlin? Well, as it happens, I'm bored to tears of his sullen silence. I was worried when he didn't flinch while I played with darling Clare, when he didn't even show those lovely claws... but I'll make a bargain with you human. You complete three tasks of my choosing—three tasks to prove how deep that human sense of love and loyalty runs, and Tamlin is yours. Just three little challenges to prove your dedication, to prove to me, to darling Jurian, that your kind can indeed love true, and you can have your High Lord."

"I want his curse broken too, all of his court must be freed, and we remain free forever."

"Of course. I'll throw in another element if you don't mind..." She goes on to give me the riddle. Of course, I already know the answer to it, but I can answer it right now or else she never dies or kills me and the other courts never get freed. I just have to wait.

"Are we agreed?"

I fought a smirk. "Agreed"

"Give her a greeting worthy of my hall."

The Attor came running at me, but I had learned much from my training with Cassian. I dogged blow after blow. Staying on my feet and landing a few punches of my own, but my human body eventually gave up on me and I succumbed to the punches and eventually the darkness.

 ***Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to uodate sooner to make up for the long wait. I'm going to try to update every weekend depending on my schedule. Again, the more reviews and encouragement I get, the more likely I will update sooner.**

 **I decided to start answering individual reviews, so here we go.**

 **Booknblaur459: I feel a little better today, so that's good. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for your ongoing support.**

 **Arschmitt4: I hope I fixed the whole Clare Beddor thing and made that more clear. Trust me, I have a lot in store.**

 **Booklifeforlife: I'm glad that you like the way I'm going with the story. I can't wait to see how it goes too. Honestly, when I'm writing, the words just come out, and I suprise myself sometimes.**

 **Thank y'all so much for reviewing. Y'all are amazing.**

 **I had this idea for a new ACOTAR story, so I think I might write that after I finish this story although that may be a while.**

 **Guess what! 58 days until Kingdom of Ash. If your on my time (central time zone United States) I'm sooooo excited. Ahhh!**

 **—Anna**


	8. Always

_Rhys:_

I had watched as the attor dragged my unconscious mate away. As soon as we got out of here, it was dead and six feet under. He would regret ever touching her.

It was pure irony watching as they beat Feyre. Every instinct told me to go save her, but I knew I couldn't. We have to keep up the charade or else we won't make it out of here.

Watching her fight back, I knew Cassian would be so proud. In her human body, her _human_ body, she held up decently against her attackers. Eventually, she tired, was knocked out, and dragged to that hell whole of a cell.

As soon as they let me leave, I'll go down and heal her. The only issue is Lucien.

The first time around he was the one that went to heal her. Not this time. I will be the one to care for my mate. Not the tool's henchman.

It's time for a diversion.

Coincidentally, he had just rounded the corner.

A fake smile was plastered on my face as I spoke to him, "What a pleasant surprise seeing you here Lucien. I thought you'd be with Tamlin kissing his feet or what not."

He scoffed and ignored me as I started walking with him. "Looks like his play thing came back. She must be stupider than I thought. He really knows how to pick them."

Again just silence. God, does he ever give in. I'll have to try harder. "Hopefully she doesn't die a tragic death. You know how that feels like, Lucien, don't you. Watching the person you love most die before your eyes. What was her name? Jesminda? Yes. That's it. Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to the human."

Lucien turned and growled in my face. Sure, it was a cheap shot, but it worked. With his anger came a crack in the walls shielding his mind. Just enough to slip through.

The thoughts going through his mind were enough to make me cringe.

 _How heartless could he be?_

 _He would betray his own court to serve Amarantha. That evil raging psychopath._

 _I can't even imagine what scheming plan he's coming up with now. I'd rather not find out._

 _I need to go check on Feyre. She got quite the beating. It almost serves her right for the idiocy of coming here._

At that last though, I almost punched Lucien in the face. Instead I just started my work of implanting new thoughts.

 _You don't want to go check on Feyre._

 _She's perfectly fine._

 _There would be too big a consequence if you went to heal her._

 _She's the bravest person you know. Coming in here to save those that she loves is true courage._

It was absolutely necessary to add that last part in.

Once I was finished, I turned on my heel and started walking towards the dungeons.

 _Feyre:_

I woke to the sound of water dripping somewhere. _Split Splat. Split Splat._ It only made my migraine worse. The attor probably gave me a concussion.

Well that's just great.

With great effort, I peeled my eyes open as the door screeched open and he walked in.

Rhys bent down in front of me as he held my face in his hands. Magic poured into my body healing the bruises and broken bones.

I suddenly felt more energized and fully opened my eyes to look up at him.

He grinned as he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

We sat like that in silence for what felt like forever. Forever was too short.

His body quickly warmed me up as he started drawing circles on my arm with his fingers. It felt good with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

I was finally home. In his arms again.

I shifted and looked up at him again. "Are you okay? You haven't been hurt?"

Rhys' body shook as he chuckled. "You're asking me that after _you_ just go beaten up by a bunch of Armarantha's lackies."

I shoved him playfully in the shoulder. "You know what I mean, you oversized bat."

He had a look of offense on his face. "Ouch. What a blow to my ego."

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the question."

He laughed again and kissed the top of my head. "I'm as good as one can be when stuck under a mountain with Amarantha. At least the company's better now."

"Yeah. At least I won't have to go through this alone."

They sat there in silence before Rhys spoke again. "You know you don't have to. Go through this again. I can still get you out."

I sighed. "You know I can't do that. I have to do this or else I won't die and become fae."

"Hey just don't land on a bone this time when you kill the middengard worm. I might have to make another deal with you."

I smirked at him. "And what would you want."

"Oh I could think of a few things." He leaned down and our lips crashed together.

When we finally broke apart, he leaned his head against mine. "You know I love you right?"

I smiled. "Always."

 ***Hey guys. I hope y'all liked this story. It's kind of just a filler chapter leading into the trials that will hopefully begin in the next few chapters.**

 **Sorry that I didn't post last weekend. I was trying to wrap up my other story so that I can focus more on this one. I also haven't been getting much encouragement which really makes it hard to write a lot. I tried my best though.**

 **Anyway, I'll just go ahead and answer some reviews.**

 **CrystalShadowStar: I'm glad you liked it and think it's good. That's what I'm aiming for.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you loved it. I'm honestly in love with this story too. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Silent Shiver: I'm trying to keep it as interesting as possible. To answer your question: No. Feyre will not be forced to repeat everything over and over again because she will not make the mistake of ever touching a glowing paperweight again. ;) Thanks. I love the name Anna too just not combined with my middle name. I actually used to go by my double name and I hated it. It was horrible.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but I didn't understand your review.**

 **—Anna**


	9. Crappy Food

_Feyre:_

I had forgotten how bad the food was here. The meal, if you could even call it a meal, consisted of moldy bread (hopefully bread) and some sludge like brown thing.

While I was attempting the swallow the nastiness they call food, the door swung open and two red-skinned faeries walked in and grabbed my arms. They dragged me out of my cell and down the halls until we reached the grand room where they dropped me on the cold floor. _Well thanks for that._

As I got up I noticed a crowd gathered around and Amarantha staring down at me.

She leaned on the arm of her throne trying to act superior and all as she started speaking to me, "You know, I couldn't sleep last night, and I realized why this morning. I don't know your name. If you and I are going to be such close friends for the next three months, I should know your name, shouldn't I?"

I smirked. "If you must know, my name is Feyre."

"Feyre. An old name—from our earlier dialects. Well _Feyre._ You have served your purpose. I look forward to getting to know you. Guards, you may take her back to her cell."

(Time skip)

About a week later, I was back in the grand room. That means I'm about to get thrown in a pit with a worm that has serious blood lust issues. _Fun._

I approached the pit as Amarantha's voice rose above the sounds of the teeming crowd. "Well Feyre, your first task is here. Let us see how deep that human affection of yours runs." A cold grin took over her face as she continued. "I took the liberty of learning a few things about you. It was only fair, you know."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _Just get it over with._

"You may begin."

Rather than waiting to be pushed in, I jumped and landed in a crouch. Before I did anything else, I grabbed handfuls of mud and covered myself head to toe making sure to leave the hand that I would eventually cut clean. Good. Invisibility, check. Now it's time to get started.

I started sprinting towards the worm's den and grabbed some bones. Each one broke with a snap then I buried them in the ground with the sharp side up. Using my left over bone shards to cut pieces of my shirt to make bandages and make a latter, I climbed out.

With a deep breath, I lifted the last piece of bone to my hand and cut it. I made a fist causing the blood to quickly drop into the cage then wrapped up my hand with shreds of my shirt. The blood still soaked through but not as bad.

The middengard worm came barreling through the tunnels that made up the maze. I grabbed onto the wall and used it as leverage to jump and do a full flip over it then landed in a crouch once again. _Nailed it._

I heard a sickening crunch behind me. One trial down, two more to go.

(Time skip)

Now the guards, yet again holding my arms too tight, led me to Rhys' room.

One guard threw me in and grunted, "Servants spilled lintels in the ash. Clean it up before the occupant returns or he'll peel of your skin in strips."

Once they left, I decided to lay on the bed until my mate got there. The bed was so soft that I eventually drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken by the smell of chicken and green beans. My eyes immediately popped open and saw the amazing food and Rhys standing there holding it.

He sat the plate on the bed beside me. "That's for you. I figured you would be hungry after that crap that they're feeding you."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips then dug in. An unearthly moan slipped from my mouth. "I have never loved you more than I do right now."

He smirked with a suggestive glint in his eyes. "Not even when we were at the cabin."

In between bites I replied. "That technically hasn't happened yet, so it doesn't count."

He rolled his eyes then watched me and smiled at the sounds I made while eating this amazing food. I was too happy and content to be embarrassed.

"When you're done eating, why don't you go separate those lintels and ashes," Rhys said playfully.

I gave him a serious look. "If you want to go to that cabin again, I think you better use some of your own magic and clean it up."

He got up and practically ran over to the lintels and ashes. "Yes ma'am. I'll get to that right now."

I matched his smirk from earlier. "That's what I thought."

 ***Hey guys. I'm kind of suprised I was able to update this weekend. It's been pretty crazy. So I have some breathing problems, and yesterday my lungs started hurting whenever I breathed in and out. Then earlier I had a panick attack and got dizzy and lightheaded. So my weekend has been pretty crappy. I'm sorry if this chapter was affected by my not feeling well.**

 **As always, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm kind of worried because I don't know if I wrote the trial very good, so comment how I did on that. I really need to know because if I did do something wrong, I don't want to make the same mistake on the future trials.**

 **Moving on to responding to comments:**

 **elmo333: I'm no planning on leaving this story behind. I've gotten such good feedback on it, so I feel like it would be a waste if I just discontinued it.**

 **Rosean: I'm glad you love my story. I actually just started using Wattpad. I definitely prefer reading on Wattpad and writing on FanFiction. I also am currently copying this story and putting it on my wattpad account. It's either under TheBookWorm1718 or Anna Wright. As I previously mentioned, I will definitely continue this story.**

 **booknblaur459: Thanks! I love your story too. Sorry I didn't comment on the last chapter, I was in a bit of a hurry while reading it. I loved how you gave Azriel a mate. I'm planning on giving Azriel a mate in this story to *wink*.**

 **Thank you to those who have commented, liked, and followed. Also thank you to those who pm me. I love getting them and I'm pretty much garunteed to respond. Y'all should know, I immediately see when one of y'all does something like this (I get a notification) and every time it brings a smile to my face, so thank y'all. Who's I just used 'y'all' three times in one sentence. Sorry, southern habits ;).**

 **—Anna**


	10. To Torture a Tool

_***Part of this chapter will be rated M. If you are not okay with that, read only up until the part where Rhys comes into Feyre's cell. Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

 _Feyre:_

(One month later)

Here I am again. Facing Amarantha who was sitting atop her stupid throne trying to intimidate every idividual in the room. _Fun!_

"Well, Feyre. Your second trial has come. Begin."

The ground started shaking, and I was lowered into a chamber. To my left, there was Lucien chained to the ground and to my left was the riddle and three levers.

What Amarantha didn't know, was that I had learned to read. I approached the wall and read the riddle.

 _This one runs forever but never moves at all. He has not lungs nor throat, but still has a mighty, roaring call. Who is he?_

The spikes above us started lowering as I read the three answers.

 _Fire._ No fire doesn't have a call, and it can be put out.

 _Wind._ I guess wind has a call, but it can be everywhere. It's not stationary.

 _Waterfall._ That has to be it. All of the descriptions match up perfectly.

I flip the third switch, and the spikes go back to their original position. As a rumble sounds through the room and the floor raises me up again, I turn and smirk at Amarantha. Her faces is as red as a tomato and it looks like smoke is about to come out of her ears.

She turns towards toward the Attor and fixes him with a death glare. "I thought you said 'She's a grubby human that doesn't know how to read or write.' It looks to me like she can read perfectly fine."

The Attor looks up nervously. "She doesn't. It had to have been a guess. There's no possible way she could have learned to read."

Amarantha rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "Well, you were lucky this time human, but luck never lasts. Take her back to her cell."

(Time skip)

Rhys opened the door to my cell and came in laughing... _very_ hard.

He sat down and gave me a high-five. "In all of the centuries I have lived on this world, that was the best thing I have ever seen. She looked like she was about to combust.

A grin spread across my face. "I thought she was about to grow wings and start spewing fire all over the place."

We both looked at each other and let out one last laugh.

Just then, an idea stuck me.

I leaned over and whispered in Rhys' ear.

He smiled. "This is going to be great. I'll meet you there in an hour"

(30 minutes later.)

Naula and Cerridwen came and got me to get me ready. They brought me to a room with different garments layed across the bed. _Yes. I get to pick this time._

 _Wow so many options of torture._ I selected a piece similar to what I wore when visiting the court of Nightmares. It was made two strips of a sparkly, black material that were slung across my shoulders and connected at my waist. There they became one piece that went under my legs covering my privates. Yes, this was the one.

They proceeded to paint my body with the swirling navy blue paint. I also had on blood red lipstick, black mascara, and eyeliner. _Perfect._

Most of my midsection, back, and legs were exposed. My breasts were also barely covered. Step one of plan _Torture The Tool_ was completed.

I walked out of the room and met Rhys in the hallway.

"Well you look just delicious, Feyre darling."

I smirked at him and we approached the large doors leading to the ballroom. As he put one hand on the handle, he turned to me. "Are you sure you want to do this. We don't have to go in there, or you could still drink the Faerie wine."

I shook my head. _No._ "I want to be well aware while I torture that tool."

"I don't like when you call him that. Calling him a tool implies that he has a use."

I rolled my eyes and opened the doors. "Let the fun begin."

He went to a table and sat in a chair. I climbed on top of my mate with my legs around his waist.

Rhys spoke into my head mentally. _Are you sure?_

In response, I leaned in and licked up the column of his throat starting at the base and ending just before I reached his ear. I whispered, "Yes."

He let out a barely audible moan as I continued licking and kissing his jaw and neck.

"My turn."

I grabbed onto his hair on the back of his head as he kissed my jaw making his way down. Once he reached the place where my neck met my shoulder, I was done for. A loud moan escaped my mouth, and he smiled onto my skin. Damn sweet spot. Knowing this in formation, Rhys sucked as hard as he could on that one spot. I emited a loud scream. God. Why did he do that. It would definitely leave a mark.

A crowd came to form around us. Time for payback.

I swayed back in forth grinding against his member. As I sucked and nibbled leaving marks behind. If you have to claim me, I have to claim you.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Tamlin go a mix between green and red. It was like he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw up or kill Rhys. Probably the latter.

With a smirk, I turned back around and me and my mate took turns pleasuring each other throughout the night. *wink*

 ***Hey y'all! Sorry about not posting last week. I'm trying to get published right now, I still have school and volleyball, and I'm dealing with anxiety. Anyway, it's just really chaotic, so I may miss posting some weeks.**

 **Here's some answers to y'all's comments:**

 **Guest: Thank you. I am feeling much better.**

 **CrystalShadowStar: Trust me, I have a lot planned already. You'd be suprised.**

 **Sansriti: I'm glad you think I did the trials okay. I went to the doctor and they suggested I go to a cardiologist and a therapist(for my anxiety) Anyway, I've been feeling better this week.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the whole cabin conversation. I had to get some humor in there somewhere.**

 **booklifeforlife: Thanks! By the way, I love your username.**

 **LyraOfTerrassen: ( spoiler) They don't need to make a bargain because Feyre will be going back to the night court with Rhys once they leave from under the mountain anyway. **

**Guest: I will try my best to give Lucien a mate although it probably won't be a character you already know. I will need to make up a character.**

 **Guest: Yes, Eriel is definitely happening. As I previously said, I will try to give Lucien a mate.**

 **Guest: Glad you like my story. I will keep on writing it.**

 **Guest: (I think you had multiple comments on different chapters, so I'm only going to apply to your most recent one on chapter 9) Thank you! I'm glad you think my writing wasn't affected. It's amazing that you think I'm an amazing writer. This comment was really a confident booster. (Also, if you were the one the commented on Fire Will Prevail multiple times, thank you. I'm glad you like that story too.)**

 **Thanks for reading y'all. Please let me know if you want me to continue replying to comments.**

 **—Anna**


	11. Tamlin Got Told

(1 month later)

 _Feyre:_

Amarantha had a wide smirk on her face as I entered the throne room. Time for my third trial.

Rather than being welcomed by a crowd of jeering faeries, everyone was dead silent. I mean, until _she_ spoke up with that annoying voice of hers, "Two trials lie behind you, and only one more awaits. I wonder if it will be worse to fail now—when you are so close. Any last words until you die?"

I just returned her smirk and mimicked what she said, "Perhaps you should be the one speaking. Any last words until you die?"

A confused look washed over her face, but she brushed it off with an eye roll. "I guess not. Now, Feyre. For your final task you must stab these unfortunate souls in the heart."

The red skinned guards led the two innocent faeries that didn't deserve to die... and Tamlin... to stand in front of me.

I reached over and grabbed the first ash blade. The faerie man kneeling in front of me shouldn't have his life ended. Just before I have to kill him, there's something I need to do. "What is your name?" I ask him. He replies between sniffs, "Badram."

I nod. "Badram, I promise that I will never forget you. I will hold your hand until your very last breath, deal?"

He croaks out his answer. "D-deal"

I felt a tingly sinsation at the top of my spine. For some reason I knew exactly what the tattoo was.

He was still sniffing up until I stabbed him straight through the heart. As he fell forward, I caught him and stroked his head until he stopped breathing just as I said I would.

With a sigh, I gently layed him to the ground and closed his eyes then moved on the next faerie woman. "What is your name?"

She was brave and didn't shed a tear. "Seina."

I repeated what I did with the other faerie. A new tattoo apeared under the other one.

The sack was removed from Tamlin's head as I walked over to where he was kneeling. _Kneeling like he should be before me._

I grabbed the last dagger and drove it through his chest until it hit that stone heart of his. Eagerness and pleasure overwhelmed me in this gesture. For some reason it felt good to see him with blood pouring from his body at my hand. ( _A/N: Feyre is not a sadistic murder or anything of the sort. Tamlin just hurt her so much and it felt good to get payback.)_

Tamlin stood up with a smile. That smile lasted up until Amarantha spoke from behind me. "I never said when I would let you out."

She had gotten down from the raised platform where the thrones were and was now standing about three yards away from me. I smirked and walked over to her. "By the way, the answer to your riddle is 'love'."

A gasp escaped her throat. She reached up and snapped my neck.

 _Rhys:_

I knew this would happen. I knew she would die, but no matter if I had already gone through it once, it still destroyed me. Probably mor this time after knowing everything we've been through.

Tamlin rushed forward and pinned Amarantha to the wall, ripping out her neck. Finally, she was dead.

I took my chance and ran down to where my mate was laying on the ground motionless. With my powers, now back, I got into the minds of the high lords and made each come down and give Feyre a kernel of their essence, of their magic.

Once Tamlin gave her his last, I forced his body to stay in place holding his mind then placed my golden kernel onto her chest. I leaned down and kissed her for what felt like forever until she finally woke up and kissed me back.

In my haste, I had lost control of Tamlin's mind, and he came charging forward ripping me away from my mate. He growled in my face. "What do you think your doing?! You're DEAD!"

 _Feyre:_

I fought back to life and felt he sensation of Rhys' lips on mine. That was until Tamlin came in again yanking him away and ruining everything... _like always._ I rolled my eyes and winnowed between the two. The high lord of the spring court just looked at me with surprise. I glared up at him. "You treated me like a dog, kept me in a cage on a tight leash. No more. I am not your pet. I am not your plaything. And I am most certainly not yours. Don't come looking for me."

I turned back to my mate. "Why don't we go home so you can introduce me to your family."

He smiled and grabbed my wrist.

We landed on the floor of the town house and we're met by a high pitched squeel. "RHYS!"

 ***Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me just say, it was so fun writing about Feyre getting all up in Tamlin's face. That lying tool to needed to be spoken to. ;) Anyway, I'm on a break right now, so I may be able to post again this week. Let's cross our fingers for that.**

 **Now that we have the trials out of the way, I can start straying from the original storyline, and things can start getting interesting. I already have plans for things I want in future chapters. It'll definitely be a roller coaster.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Sansriti: Yay! That was one of my favorite chapters to write too. I'm not very good at writing smut scenes or things like that, so I was kind of worried about the ending. Your right, this is going to be amazing. Just wait to see what happens next.**

 **CrystalShadowStar: I KNOW! It's actually really hard to right about the original storyline then adapt the character's new personality to it. Especially when there was a totally different love interest at that part of the story. Although, it was probably more enjoyable than it should be writing about how much Feyre hated Tamlin. (I am a devout Tamlin hater). Anyway, I'm glad you think I do this well. That's very reassuring to hear.**

 **Guest: I know. In my opinion, the second chapter was the most boring. Your welcome and thank you for the review.**

 **Lilyhemsworth8: Here is your update. I hope you like what's coming up.**

 **Also, I wanted to mention that I got a pm from a reader (I won't say who in case they want to remain anonymous) I want y'all to know that I love talking to y'all. If you have any questions about my story or are just bored, feel free to pm me. This specific reader read my bio where it said that you could pm me and ask for my age and messaged me to ask. Feel free to pm me about that if you want to know. Hint: I'm younger than you'd probably think. Take a guess (pm me your guess) and I'll answer.**

 **—Anna**


	12. Family Reunion

_Feyre:_

"RHYS!" Mor ran up to my mate and crushed him into a tight hug.

After about thirty seconds, they released each other, and Mor reached up and flicked him square in the forehead.

Rhys put a hand to his head rubbing the area. "Ouch. What was that for?"

She gave him a charming smile. "That was for leaving for 50 years without telling us."

Right then, she spotted me at his side and turned to face me. "So Rhys. Who did you bring with you."

He looked down at me and smiled. "This is Feyre, my m—," I pinched his arm hoping he would get the message, "— _good_ friend."

He winked at me as he said 'good'. Mother above, he was an idiot.

Rather than shaking my hand, she pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet you, Feyre, Rhys' _good_ friend."

"I'm going to go tell the others. We'll meet at the House of Wind for dinner."

"Sounds good."

I sighed once she left and turned to Rhys. "We need to come up with a plan. First, they can't know that we're mates."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"I want to meet them and get to know them as their friend and equal. I don't want them to feel like they have to accept me just because I'm your mate or their Highlady. Also, we can't actually mate yet or else they'll know, so no log cabin...yet."

Rhys pouted. "Fine my love. Anything for you."

I patted him on the shoulder. "And you can't call me love, or mate, or anything of the sorts."

"Feyre darling?"

"That works."

"Okay we're set. Let's go to our room and get ready."

"We have to stay in seperate rooms."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Whatever you say. I love you."

I kissed him back. "I love you too."

(Time skip)

I was walking down the grand steps of the townhouse towards Rhys waiting for me. As I reached the bottom, he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Feyre darling."

I was wearing a dark blue dress. It was long in the back and shorter in the front with a floral lace pattern going from where the skirts frilled out to the neckline. It also had pieces in the back I could move with my magic to make room for wings.

"Thank you," I replied, "why don't we fly there?"

He grinned at me as we walked out the door and with a jump flew up into the air. After having my lessons with Azriel, I have perfected my wings and flying. A warm breeze swept across my face, and I looked down to see shop lights and faeries strolling around. It was still amazing how a place could feel so awake at this time of night.

As we aproached the balcony of the House of Wind, we flew down, and not to brag, but my landing was flawless.

Azriel and Cassian walked over towards us and each greeted Rhys with a hug. "Long time no see, brother," Cassian said with a grin.

It was good seeing them all together again. How long has it been since we travelled back in time? Six months? Half a year away from my family has been rough.

Cassian turned towards me. "Who do we have here."

"This is my _good_ friend, Feyre. She's going to be our new emmisary to the human lands. Feyre, this is Cassian, commander of my armies, and Azriel, my spymaster."

The shadowsinger stuck out his hand which I took in greeting. "Welcome."

Cassian walked up to me next and shook my hand. "Nice to have another lady in the group."

To my right, Rhys let out a soft growl. I just elbowed him in the side and continued talking to Cassian.

"How the hell did you make that bone ladder in the Middengard Wyrm's lair when you look like your own bones can snap at any moment?"

"Trust me, I'm a lot more capable than you'd think. Oh, and how the hell did _you_ manage to survive this long without anyone killing you?"

He tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh.

Just then, Mor walked out onto the balcony. "If Cassian's howling, I hope it means Feyre told him to shut his fat mouth."

Rhys walked over and hugged his cousin. "Let's go eat. If I have to listen to you all bicker anymore, I might as well have some food in my stomach."

We all sat down when Amren walked into the dinning room and sat down across from me. Rhys turned to look between the two of us. "Feyre, this is my second Amren."

"Nice to meet you Amren. Before I forget I brought something." I grabbed a diamond and pearl necklace from the pocket of my dress and reached over the table to hand it to her.

She examined the piece of jewelry in her hands then looked up at Rhys. "We're keeping her."

She then turned back towards me. "So there are two of us now."

I smiled. "We were born something different then trapped in new bodies, but technically there are three of us... if you include Miryam."

"You know of Miryam."

"Of course I know of her and Drakon. Though, whereas she was made immortal, I was truly made. Given a new body and powers."

"A mortal soul in an immortal body."

Mor interviened before we could continue. "I'm hungry."

We all went around taking turns telling our stories while eating. It finally came to be my turn.

Cassian jerked his chin towards me. "What's your story, then?"

"I was born into a wealthy merchant family with two older sisters. My mother died when I was eight, and I promised her on her deathbed that I would take care of our family. Three years later, my father lost his fortune and we moved into a hovel. He didn't bother to ever find work, so we slowly starved for years until the money finally ran out along with the food when I was fourteen. My sisters like my dad were unwilling to work clinging to their wealthy ways, so I went out to the forest and taught myself how to hunt. And I barely kept us alive for five years. Until...everything happened."

They fell quiet until Mor finally spoke up. "Why aren't you with Tamlin now?"

I just shook my head. "I hate him. The whole 'love' thing was a ruse. I'll tell you the whole story one day, but I can't now."

Then Cassian butted in, "So you taught your self to hunt. What about fight."

I smirked. "I know a thing or two."

"Well a thing or two won't keep you alive. Why don't I train you."

"Sure. I'll meet you on the roof of the town house at 6:00 am."

He smirked right back at me. "Okay, but be prepared. I won't take it easy on you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Well then, see you bright and early."

We continued eating and talking and laughing until we finally said our goodbyes and Rhys and I flew back to the townhouse.

I crawled in bed and fell asleep.

About thirty minutes later, I was woken up again by someone crawling in behind me. "Rhys, your not supposed to be here."

He just put is arm around me and replied, "I just can't stay away."

I sighed and snuggled up against his chest then fell into a deep sleep finally with my mate once again.

 ***Hey y'all. I hope I captured each character's personalities in this chapter. Please let me know if there's something I need to change.**

 **Spoiler: I just decided who I wanted to be Lucien's mate, but they probably won't get together any time soon. She is not a new character, but she is not a prominent one either so I'll have to develope more on her personality and characteristics since you didn't see much of her in the books.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **CrystalShadowStar: I hope this satisfies your curiosities. This specific part wasn't changed that much from the original story, but I hope it was still okay.**

 **Sansriti: Yaaaaaaay!!!! I hope you like this update.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Tamlin definitely deserved it.**

 **booklifeforlife: Yay! Your welcome. I agree, Feyre doesn't need to go through all that crap again.**

 **Guest: :) of course I'll write more. I'd never leave y'all hanging.**

 **Guest: I'm definitely not done. I actually just wrote up some plans for most of the storyline and things that are going to happen in the future, so I have a lot planned out.**

 **Please pm me or comment if you have any questions.**

 **—Anna**


	13. Princess Punctuality

_Feyre:_

Gosh how long is it going to take him to get here. It's 6:10. He's already late.

I'm currently on the roof of the townhouse waiting for that dumbass to get here. Cassian is probably just standing in front of a mirror oggling over his muscles or checking out his wingspan. _Typical Ilyrians._

With that thought, Cassian flew in and landed in front of me. "I've decided to grace you with my wonderful presence. You're so very welcome."

I gave him a flat look. "You're late."

"Maybe you're early, Princess Punctuality."

" _Maybe_ you wasted ten minutes staring at yourself in the mirror."

" _Maybe_ you should back up your words with some skills before you say stuff like that."

I smirked. "Bring it on."

He threw a punch towards my face, but I ducked and stuck out a foot to trip him. As he fell to the ground, I got on top of him and attempted to punch him in the gut, but he rolled over then flipped us over so that he was on top.

Using maybe a tad of my strength powers, I kicked him off then got back in a defensive position. He ran up to me and managed to get a punch to my jaw then aimed for another.

I was already in motion though. I jumped and flipped over him landing in a crouch.

Then, I ran up behind him and got him in a chokehold. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over. I body slammed to the ground. At least I have healing powers.

Before he could get on top of me again, I got up then jumped and landed a kick to his face. _Ouch that had to hurt. I'll heal him afterwards._

I punched him in the gut then swept his legs out from under him.

Sweat was rolling down my face and I was breathing hard as I put my foot to his neck and pushed slightly. His faces turned red as he tapped my ankle. "You win."

I smiled and removed my foot then reached out a hand to help him up.

From behind me, I heard clapping. I turned around to find the rest of the court of dreams standing there. They all looked defeated except Rhys who was collecting money from each of them. "I told you she would win."

Azriel shrunk deeper into the shadows, Mor mumbled something under her breath, and Amren... was staring at me skeptically.

She narrowed her eyes. "How the hell did you beat him? You're a human who's never seen a day of battle. You're only what... 19? That's the age of a fae child. How?"

Crap. How was I going to get out of this? "I had a good mentor?"

She didn't take one bit of it. "Don't lie. You told us you were poor. You couldn't have afforded a mentor. Was it Tamlin?"

"I would never accept training from that bastard."

"There's another question. You live with Tamlin for a long while in human terms, you sacrifice your life for him, and now you hate him. It doesn't add up."

"First of all, you wouldn't believe me if I told you which I probably shouldn't. Second, it would probably mess up a whole lot more if I did tell you. Third, you'll now someday just not now. Okay?"

Amren sighed. "It still doesn't make since, but eventually I'll figure it out."

"Eventually you will." I agreed.

Cassian walked up to our little group. I grabbed a knife and cut my hand then held it up to him. "Here drink this."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not drinking your blood."

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it. It will heal you."

"Fine." He grabbed my hand and drank a mouth full.

The bruises on his neck and face started to heal. "Thanks."

Rhys then stepped up and gave me a congratulatory pat on the back. "Nice job. Now onto more important matters. I think we should pay a visit to the weaver."

I looked up and glared at him then mumbled under my breath. "This time, I'm sure as hell not climbing up that chimney."

(Time skip)

Rhys and I stood in front of the Weaver's house.

"Go on, Feyre. You got this."

With one last glare thrown at him, I winnowed in front of the house and opened the door.

Once again, she sat there, to no suprise, weaving the white thread. Knowing where the ring was, I tip-toed over and put it in my pocket.

Then, I had and idea. Payback time.

I grabbed some of the fat from inside the chimney, left the house, and winnowed back to Rhys.

He smirked. "Good think you aren't covered in hair and fat this time."

I threw the contents in my hand at him, and the fat got all over his arms, face, neck, you name it.

"No, but you are."

He whipped some of it off his face and threw it back at me. "I thought it physically pained you to harm your mate."

Whipping the fat off and throwing it back at him, I replied, "That is where you are wrong my friend, we haven't mated yet, so I am free to do whatever I wish."

"Okay so I can do this."

He threw more of the fat off me then I ended up covered. Oh he was in for it.

Let's just say that when we arrived back at the twin house, we were reaking of animal fat.

 ***Hey guys. We've finally hit unlucky chapter 13. Yay!!!!!! Just so y'all know, Cassian was taking it kind of easy on Feyre becase he thought she was a newbie. (Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused.)**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **lilyheme: Thanks! :)**

 **CrystalShadowStar: I always aim for perfection. (Or close enough to it). Of course I'll continue. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **booknblaur459: Whew! Thanks. The inner circle has such intricate personalities. I'm glad I got them right.**

 **Guest: Yeah, sorry if that was kind of wierd. Feyre already knew what Amren was going to say, so I kind of just went with it.**

 **Sansriti: Yaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!**

 **Guest: I will try to update every weekend.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked, and followed. As always, feel free to pm me or comment about any questions you have about my stories.**

 **—Anna**


	14. To the Summer Court

***The end of this story is rated M. If you do not want to read it, you can read up until the part where they go back to their rooms. Enjoy the story.**

 _Feyre:_

About a week after I started training with Cassian again, Rhys called us for a meeting in the living room of the townhouse.

We all sat on the many couches and chairs as he started to speak. "As you all know, war is on the horizon, so I decided to try to gain some allies outside of the night court's borders."

Amren flicked up one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "And who might they be?"

Rhys grinned a bit. He had told me his plans just before the meeting, and I'm sure Amren would not be the least bit opposed to them. **A/N: (*wink*)**

"Prepare for some heat. We're going to the summer court."

Cassian did a little fist pump in the air. "Finally! I've been dying to get out of this stuffy, old house."

"Not you Cassian. Only Feyre and Amren are coming with me."

He slumped back into his chair defeated. "I never get to do anything fun."

His complaints went ignored as Rhy's second spoke up again, "Would you care to tell us what time will we be leaving?"

"Now."

With that, I felt his warm arm wrap around me, and we left.

(One Winnow Later)

Rhys reluctantly untangled his arm from my waist as we landed on a platform that was about three stories high and looked over the ocean that was scattered with hundreds of sailboats. The sight of the teal waves crashing against the sandy shore was absolutely breathtaking. Even having already seen it, I was still blown away.

To my left, the sea glass doors that led into the palace were pushed open, and Tarquin, Varian, and Cressieda made their way out to greet us.

The highlord of the Spring Court had a welcoming, If not a bit hesitant, smile on his face as he approached our group. "Welcome to Adriata."

He came over and shook each of our hands...well mine and Rhys's. He merely nodded in Amren's direction and cowered a bit, but who wasn't a bit scared of her.

Rhys had a hint of a grin on his face at the other Highlord's fear. "Good to see you again, Tarquin." He gestured to me and Amren as he continued, "Amren, I think you know, but I don't believe you and Feyre were ever formally introduced under the mountain. Tarquin, Feyre. Feyre, Tarquin."

Tarquin's eyes lit up a bit as he saw me as if he knew I had taken something from him. Something like a small kernel of his power. Then, his eyes drifted down to my chest that was partly exposed by the v-neck of my coral dress.

I heard Rhys growl a bit under his breath, but he quickly composed himself. By the look on his face, I knew he was about to say something quite embarrassing, and if he said anything similar to what he said last time, it was going to be exactly that.

"Her breasts _are_ rather spectacular, aren't they? Delicious as ripe apples."

Well there it is. If I could mentally head slap myself, I would.

I gave him a pointed look. He was about to get a taste of his own medicine. "If I remember correctly from the cabin, it was not my breasts that you had an obsession with."

Tarquin looked between the two of us with plain suprise written across his face. "You have a tale to tell it seems."

"We have many tales to tell," Rhys said. "So why not get comfortable."

(Ten minutes and a walk to a small parlor overlooking the ocean.)

We sat down in comfy, lavender chairs with Tarquin in front of me and Rhys beside me. The former turned to talk to me first, "How, exactly, do you fit within Rhysand's court."

My answer came quickly, "I'm part of his Inner Circle and Emissary to the Mortal Lands."

Cresseida who seemed to have taken an interest in Rhys, much to my annoyance, turned to me. "Do you still have much contact with the mortal realm?"

"Some, my father and sister's are still there, though I highly doubt they would care to see me after all this. Sometimes my family can be a bit... cold towards one another. Well, to the exception of Elain."

She merely nodded at my response. Then, Varian started talking to Rhys, "So is it comfirmed, then? Hybern is readying for war."

My mate shook his head. "They're done readying. War is imminent, and this is why I believe we need to ally, now, more than ever."

Tarquin nodded. "We will fight against Hybern. I have no interest in being slaves to another one of their generals, but if you are here to ask me to fight in another war, Rhysand—."

"That is not a possibility. In fact, it hasn't even crossed my mind."

Cressieda crooned, "High Lords have gone to war for less, you know. Doing it over such an unusual female would be nothing unexpected."

"The High Lord of the Spring Court will not go to war against the Night Court."

"And are you in contact with Tamlin, then?"

I fought to keep my composure. "I will never speak nor write to that bastard again if I can manage it, but I can assure you that there will be no war over me or my decisions."

"What a relief then," she replied while taking a sip of her white whine. "To know we are not harboring a stolen lover—and that we need not bother returning her to her master, as the law demands. And as any wise person might do, to keep trouble from their door step."

I barely held in a growl at her words. Instead I leaned forward on my knees and glared at her. "I am not merely chattel that someone owns, uses when wanted, then discarded to the side. I am not owned nor am I anyone's pet. I have no master. So you might want to rethink your previous statements because I will not tolerate anyone who thinks I need to "be returned" to my so called master."

She shrugged. "Think that all you want lady, but the law is the law. You are—we're his. Swearing fealty to another High Lord does not change that. So it is a very good thing that he respects your decisions. Otherwise, all it would take would be one letter from him to Tarquin, requesting your return, and we would have to obey. Or risk war ourselves."

I was fuming at this point and Rhys new it. He spoke into my head. _Ignore her. She couldn't even try to give you back to him. I wouldn't let them. Plus, I know you're strong enough to not allow it._

I took a deep breath. _You're right._

Tarquin quickly responded, trying to get off the subject. "Rhysand is our guest—his courtiers are our guests. And we will treat them as such. We will treat them, Cressieda, as we treat people who saves our necks when all it would have taken was one word from them for us to be very, very dead."

Cressieda nodded then leaned back in her chair.

"Cressieda has made many sacrifices on behalf of her people. Do not take her caution personally."

We all made sacrifices," Rhys said. There was something cutting in his voice. "And you now sit at this table with your family because of the ones Feyre made. So you will forgive _me,_ Tarquin, if I tell your princess that is she sends word to Tamlin, or if any of your people try to bring her to him, their lives will be forfeit."

The room grew uncomfortably silent.

"Do not threaten me in my own home, Rhysand. My gratitude goes only so far," Tarquin said.

Rhys countered, "Its not a threat. It's a promise."

Suddenly, they turned to me, waiting to see what I had to say about their conversation, more like threat war.

Deciding to lighten the mood, I chuckled. "Immortality must never get dull."

A hint of a smile ghosted across Rhys' lips at my response.

From then on, we conversed for about another hour, all friendly conversations, before we retired to our rooms.

Once Amren left for her room, Rhys grabbed me and and pulled me towards his. He shut the door behind him then picked me up and pushed my back towards the wall. His lips were quickly on me and I was soon kissing him back.

Between kisses I tried to get words out. "Rhys...we shouldn't...be doing...this."

He let out an uh huh as he released my lips and started trailing more kisses down my neck. He got to that one spot, the one he found while we were under the mountain, and sucked on it hard. I let out an extremely loud moan as waves of pleasure shot through me. If Amren hadn't already heard us, she probably does now.

He carried me to the bed and sat us down, his lips never leaving my body. When I finally pieced my thoughts back together. I pushed him away.

"Rhys seriously, we need to stop. We can't do this quite yet."

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but soon?"

I nodded in agreement. "Soon"

He gave me one last kiss then layed down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist then pulled me against his chest. "Goodnight, my love."

I leaned back against him. "Goodnight."

 ***Hey y'all. I'm soooooo sorry. I haven't updated in almost 2 months. That's insane. Yikes. I've been having really bad writer's block, and my breathing problems and anxiety have been getting worse. I also had to quit playing volleyball because of this, so my life's been pretty stressful.**

 **Today, I just put my hair in a messy bun, got some fuzzy socks and a fuzzy blanket, sat in a fuzzy chair, then made myself sit down and write this. I honestly don't know if this turned out good or bad.**

 **Also, I'm getting a laptop for Christmas, so it'll be much easier to type on that than on my phone.**

 **I'll reply to some comments now:**

 **CrystalShadowStar: Yay! Thanks. They will probably figure out at the very end.**

 **roseannej: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I normally update every weekend, but I haven't recently. (I will try to update more often.)**

 **miss psy-co: Yay! Of course I will.**

 **lilyheme: I'm so happy you like it so far.**

 **MikL: Yay. Sorry about not updating sooner.**

 **Guest: I don't really know what "fabric" means, but thanks? I will keep writing.**

 **VampGirl555: Here's your update. You know, I honestly have no clue. I haven't gotten that far in my planning. Do you want me to do the war?**

 **lilyheme: Sorry about that.**

 **Well that's it. Sorry, I'll try to post more often. Thank y'all so much for sticking with me and still reading this.**

 **—Anna**


	15. Mr Fashionista

_Feyre:_

I woke up early the morning after we arrived at the summer court to sneak out of Rhys' room. Amren still couldn't know we were together yet, but from the noise we may have made last night, I suspect that she has her own suspicions if not already knows.

As I walked across the hall to my room and crawled into bed, I sighed. Well, I doubt Amren will tell anyone. Plus, she probably already has her opinion set about me, so knowing Rhys and I have some sort of romantic relationship won't change anything.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep for about an hour until I woke up to get get ready for the meeting. Today was the day a document would be signed to make the new alliance between the Night Court and Summer Court official.

The closet in my room was filled with many bright, beachy **(is beachy a word?)** dresses. _Honestly, this isn't even a week long trip. Why is there a need for so many dresses._ I must have said it into Rhys' head by accident because I got an almost immediate response.

 _You wound me. Fashion is a twenty-four hour job._

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever you say, Mr. Fashionista._

 _Ohhh. I like the ring to that. I should change my official title from Highlord of the Night Court to Mr. Fashionista._

How many times could my eyes roll before they fell out? _Dumb ass._

 _What is the need for such profanity?_

 _Just shut up you old bat and let me get dressed._

 _While you're at it, try this one on._

He sent me an image of a green-blue, strapless dress with a slit that went to my mid-thigh. The image was also accompanied by me naked and trying it on. Come on. He really is a dumb ass.

I put the dress on, put my hair in a fish tail braid, added some light, natural makeup, then headed off to the meeting.

(Skip to Feyre arriving at meeting)

I oppened the large doors leading to a conference to find everyone there except Amren and Varian. _Well I wonder what they could be doing?_ I laughed quietly to myself.

Tarquin came over and pulled out my chair for me. "You look absolutely exquisite today, Feyre. Maybe I could show you around Adriata after the meeting?"

I sat in the chair as I said, "That sounds nice."

To my right, I saw Rhys going a bit red and clenching his fists. I gave him a concerned look.

 _Are you okay._ I spoke to him mentally like we had been doing this morning.

He let out a deep breath and his skin started turning back to its normal tanned shade. _I'm perfectly fine._

He definitely did not seem perfectly fine. I'll ask him about it tonight.

The meeting was long and boring. It was mainly simple agreements just worded differently, so they would appear more important and be harder to comprehend. Once it neared it's end, the document was passed around for everyone to sign.

Each of us stood up and shook hands with the Summer Court advisers, then I felt Tarquin put his hand on my lower back and lead us through the castle to one of the side entrances.

The whole walk, I couldn't stop thinking about Rhys. His whole demeanor changed during the meeting. At times he got red or clenched his fists, and at the end of the meeting when Tarquin and I left, he was scowling in our direction. _What was up with him today._

I shook it off and turned my attention back to Tarquin. "So what do we have planned for today."

He blushed a bit, though I have no clue why. "I thought we could eat by the docks, go through town and maybe shop a little, then walk back along the beach, so we can watch the sunset. It's quite the site to see."

That sounded fun and all, but the beach and sunset part sounded kind of romantic. Nevermind, he doesn't mean anything by it.

We ate fresh caught fish along with the other fisherman then went back into town. The stores ranged from clothes to jewelry to art to cooking suplies. We passed by one particularly expensive jewelry shop, and Tarquin guided us towards the enterance.

Every wall was lined with any possibility and combination of chain and gemstone you could think of. Rose gold with diamond, gold with pearl and onyx, aquamarine and silver.

I kept on walking down the line and my eyes snagged on this one piece. It was silver encrusted with millions of tiny diamonds and it looped around many squares of tanzantine. The tanzantine was dark, royal blue with undertones of purple. They kind of reminded me of Rhys' eyes.

Tarquin came towards me and looked over my shoulder. "That's simply beautiful. It suits a woman like you. I'll get it."

I ignored this compliment like the many before. It was getting kind of odd. "No, no, no. You certainly not need to buy jewelry for me. It's _very_ expensive."

He shook his head. "I'm getting it for you. You deserve it no matter how much money it is. It could signify our newfound alliance.

I sighed in defeat, ignoring even more of his compliments. Something was definitely off, but I'd figure it out later. "Fine."

He genuinely smiled at me then went to the clerk to pay for it and we left.

It grew darker outside as we started to walk along the sandy beach, and the sun began to set. When it was half way covered by the ocean and halfway not, he asked if we could sit down for a moment.

I just stared at it for a moment. "It's one of the most exquisite things I have ever seen." In that moment, I wanted paint, a brush, and some paper, so I could catch this rare moment.

Tarquin, to my right, said, "Like someone else I know."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah Cressieda is beautiful too, but I don't think you should talk about your cousin like that." I joked.

He turned to face me, dead serious. "I was talking about you."

With that, he quickly leaned in and capture my lips with his. Without a second thought, I pushed him away and stood up. "What was that for?!"

He got up along with me. "I've just been kind of falling for you this whole trip then with the sun glinting off your face, you looked mesmerizing, and I couldn't resist. I thought you may have felt the same."

I shook my head. "Tarquin, I'm envolved with someone else."

"How? You obviously hate Tamlin and you've only been a fae for a few months. It's almost impossible for you to have found someone that fast. Who is it?"

"I can't say right now, but you'll know soon enough. Can we just be... I don't know... friends."

He nodded in defeat. "Sure."

Once we got back I went straight to Rhys. "Are you okay? Why were you so agitated at the meeting?"

He looked like he fought back an eye roll. "How do you not see it?"

I'm confused now. "See what? Is something wrong?"

Oh mother above, he's about to burst. "Yes something is most definitely wrong. Tarquin keeps flirting with you every chance he gets, but you don't realize it so you just play along and it's sickening. When we got here, he was staring at your breasts, then he always compliments you, pulls out your chair, the whole meeting he was practically staring at you, then he invites you on a date and you actually accept."

Crap. "I should've seen it coming I should have know he would do that." At that point, I forgot Rhys was in the room, so I started talking to myself.

He looked even more combustible now, barely holding everything in. "He...uh...he may have...um...k-kissed me."

The purple in his eyes nearly faded away and they turned black. His darkness spread throughout the room maybe the castle, he had no control over his powers. Him knowing this, he flew out of the window as everything started to shake.

 _What have I done._

The shaking started getting worse, and I realized it wasn't Rhys' doing. Off into the distance, ships sailed in and started launching things at the castle.

Hybern was here.

 ***Hey guys. So I may have left this on a cliff hanger. *wince* Please don't be mad. I decided to update sooner because I had left y'all hanging for so long.**

 **Here are the answers to some reviews:**

 **Sansriti: Thanks And Seriously. I've barely had any time to read so I've only made it a couple chapters through KoA. Was Fire Will Prevail similar to it. I had no clue. I'm as surprised as you.**

 **Booknblaur459: Thank you so much.**

 **Writingnerd291: Yay. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Also to anyone who is actually reading this author's note please answer my question: Do y'all want me to do the war?**

 **It's really important, and I need to know now.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **—Anna**


	16. The Battle of Summer

_Feyre:_

I went to my wardrobe and changed into my Illyrian leathers faster than I ever thought I could. There were also three daggers, a sword, and a shield that I had brought.

Now having perfected my flying, I jumped out of the window then made wings as I was falling. At the last second, I spread them out, catching the air then flying towards Adriata and the oncoming bloodshed.

There were about twenty warships, all stocked full of weapons and Hybern soldiers. Last time around, I was still practicing with my powers, but now, I'm not staying behind to defend the stupid advisers in the castle. I'm going out into the thick of it.

Rhys, having flew away not too long ago, hopefully heard or saw them. If he did, then he better get his thoughts straight and either come back here or get the others.

The soldiers started pouring down onto the beach then made their way to central Adriata, close but not there yet. I spotted Amren who had just arrived outside the city. I landed right beside her and got in a defensive position in preparation for the attack.

Without turning to me she asked, rather intensely, "Where the hell is Rhysand."

That was a conversation that was not needed to be brought up for the time being. "I have no clue. He got angry at me then left. Hopefully he went to get the others."

She looked at me suspiciously. "That's another story that you'll tell me another time. For now, it's just us. I'll stay in the city. I need to put shields around the buildings. You go to the beach. You're strong enough to handle them. Now, go."

Well if Amren was confident in me, I'm sure I at least have a fighting chance.

I winnowed close enough to where I could see the whites of the soldiers' eyes. With my wind powers I blew them back. The five lines of them flew back into their brethren behind them, crashing into one another and falling over. As they were regaining their wits, my hand balled up into a fist, and time seemed to slow down when I brought it down, cutting through the air and slamming against the grown.

A thunderous _boom_ sounded across the entire city maybe even farther. Then, the ground began to crack. It spread down the beach reaching near the ends of the sandy shore then spread until there were about six yards between me and them. Definitely too far for them or even their horses to jump over. The few that could fly went straight to the city where Amren would deal with them.

My mind was singled in on one objective: get to the ships and sink them. I needed to get rid of their only means to an escape in order to trap them.

I cut through each soldier and used my shield to push some away. It had taken much of my magic to creat the trench, so I had to fight the old fashioned way. Though, I wasn't the least bit opposed to it.

I had nearly divided their forces in half with my efforts. Clearly, Cassian's many lessons had payed off for something.

I got close enough to winnow onto the ships attacking the soldiers still aboard. With my fire abilities, I would set a boat aflame then winnow to the next one. Attack, fire, winnow. Attack, fire, winnow. I repeated this process until each ship was halfway sunken and scorched. The flames danced against the water, battling for power similar to us now. It was interesting and I wanted to paint it in that moment. No. Stop it. Again, not the time and place. We're in the middle of a battle.

With that, I went back behind the soldiers and started attacking with my blades and magic. I was fighting well alongside the summer court soldiers. That was until I felt a searing pain.

 _Rhys :_

As I flew away from the summer court castle, my thoughts were raging through my head. _Why?_ Why was he flirting with her? Why didn't she notice? Why did she go on a date with him? Why did he kiss her? Did she kiss him back? No. No she wouldn't. Feyre loves me, I love her. Then why did I leave without letting her explain? I guess I was...scared. There it is, I was just scared. Scared of her getting tired of me, scared of her not loving me, scared of the possibility of her leaving me, scared to be alone again.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. When the messenger had come into the war tent where I was in the middle of the meeting and dragged me aside. He had told me that my mother and sister had been killed. I had never felt more lonely then than ever, and the whole they left was never filled, yes, I had my inner circle, but there was still that void where something had been ripped out...that is until Feyre came along. She filled that whole. She took away my loneliness.

When she had came in and told me Tarquin had kissed her, I felt that void again. No. Feyre is your mate. Feyre is your love. Feyre is your missing piece. Nothing could change that. I made a horrible mistake by leaving.

I began to turn around when I saw the ships. Oh no. Hybern was here. I quickly winnowed to Velaris and into the townhouse where I saw Cassian, Azriel, and Mor sitting by the fire and sipping some of my expensive wine. I couldn't care less right now.

They saw my panicked look and quickly got up. Mor put a hand on my shoulder. "Rhys what happened."

I took a deep breath, trying to catch my thoughts and piece them together in order to form coherent words. "Hybern is about to attack the summer court. Mor and Cassian, you two will go to the castle. Azriel, go to the city. I imagine that's where Amren will be. I'll go to the beach. Everyone stay on the look out for Feyre. I have no clue where she could be, and she's not as experienced. Let's go."

Mor winnowed Cassian and we all left. Let's hope this goes smoothly like the last time.

I landed on ine side of a _huge_ trench. Mother above, what happened? On the other side, I looked up just in time to see Feyre get slashed right across the Abdomen. From my vantage point, the cut looked deep enough to scar, but not deep enough to do too much damage.

The fighting was pure chaos between the Hybern and Summer Court soldiers. I couldn't cut through it to get to her. Luckily, I saw a part of our Illyrian legion coming to help. As much as I hated it, I would have to fight from this side now using my powers and hope that Feyre could defend herself with the wound.

 _Feyre_ :

I spared a moment to put a hand to where I was cut, and it came away bloody. For some reason, my healing powers weren't kicking in...faebane. _Shit._ Well back to strictly dagers, swords, and shields. The adrenaline, that was pumping in my veins alongside the faebane, took away some of the pain from my wound and gave me an extra kick of strength. I'll just have to fight through it then heal later.

Soon enough, I got into the mindset of war. Slash, stab, block. I would take down my attackers one by one. Blood was spraying everywhere—most likely costing me from head to toe—but I didn't notice it one bit. I just kept fighting and fighting.

At some point, the Illyrians came, and the battle was over quickly with few soldiers left to get some information from.

Once every last soldier was either secured or killed, I made my way across the battlefield that was once a beach. As I was walking, my adrenaline started to wear off. The pain of my wound came crashing back down on me. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I felt two arms catch me before I hit the ground. The person picked me up and started running and yelling. I couldn't make out their words before I blacked out.

 ***Hey guys. Guess what????? I just posted another chapter. (No duh) Okay, I'm having a really proud moment right now. I just came off of a two month writer's block, and now I've write and published about three chapters in four days!!! Just...whoa.**

 **Also, based on what y'all have said in the reviews, I will try to fit in the war part, but there are still a lot of things that need to happen before then. (Thank you to those who answered my question. Y'all are amazing.)**

 **On to reviews:**

 **Sansriti: Thanks! I will definitely let you know when I finish that part. (I don't know how long it will take, though, because I haven't had much time to read lately.) Thanks again. I will do everything in my power to get better, so I can write more fanfictions. ;)**

 **booknblaur459: That's a really good idea. I'll think about it. Thanks!**

 **Nora: :) I'm with you on that one. Get it together Rhys.**

 **Guest: Okey dokey. I will try to get it in.**

 **Well, that's it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story!!**

 **—Anna**


	17. The First of Many

_Feyre:_

Everything was hurting. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._ The pain was the worst near my abdomen, though. There was a constant, searing pain that seemed to never go away. Every twitch of my body caused it to intensify.

War _sucks._

I warily started to peel my eyes open then tried to get up and gather my surroundings but again was met with that searing pain. Falling back down in defeat, I let out a wince. That brought the attention of the others, that had been sitting around on the many animal pelts scattered everywhere on the dirt ground, waiting anxiously for me to wake up. They all came rushing to my bed and crowding over me.

I put a hand to where the pain was coming from only to be met with a lump of bandages. My hand came back slightly bloody...the injury must be pretty bad.

Two concerned violet eyes finally met my own. "Are you okay?"

I let out a slight laugh that came out more as a wheeze. "Well I was nearly gutted, so I would say no."

I looked around once again. "Where are we?"

My mate replied, "We're in an Illyrian war camp set up just outside of Adriata. It was closer to take you here than to the palace, and I was worried about moving you too much."

He looked down at my bandages where the blood from my wound was soaking through. "Mor, go get the doctor. She split her stitches."

I was confused. My powers should have healed what ever injuries I had obtained while fighting. "Why do I need stitches?"

Rhys turned away towards Mor and back towards me at the sound of my voice. "The weapon that gave you the wound must have been laced with large amounts of faebane. According to the doctor, it got into your blood stream causing your powers to completely stop working."

"Stupid Hybern soldiers and their stupid faebane weapons," I grumbled under my breath.

Azriel, who was off to the side and lurking in the shadows as always, let out a quiet laugh. He must have heard my comment of frustration.

The flaps that made up the enterance to the tent were gently pushed open as three figures, one of them being Mor, entered. One was an elderly female who was taller than me with broad shoulders, a kind smile, and nimble fingers. The other was a younger looking girl that seemed to fidget every so often. She must have been overwhelmed by the presence of the High Lord and his powerful court. I couldn't blame her, they could be quite intimidating, but they're just soft cinnamon rolls when you get to know them.

I spared a quick glance at them. "And you two are..."

The older one responded, "I am the doctor who will be sticking you back up today. My name is Maria, and this is my assistant Lilianne."

Despite the pain, I managed a weak smile in greeting. "It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Feyre. Thank you for help me."

They both nodded. "Of course we know who you are. The pleasure is all ours for helping the one who freed us all."

"So what needs to be done to fix all this." I gestured down to my body.

"Well first we will need to stich you up then comes the more painful part. I will have to burn the skin to try to meld the wound back together in order to prevent any infection. It will be quite painful."

I had survived one war, under the mountain, and actually dying. How bad could it be?

I nodded and Rhys grabbed my hand as they bothe began the process of stiching. It was too bad compared to what I had already endured. The dull, pinching pain of the needle was bearable.

Then came the hot rod of iron. _Just breath. Just breath. You will be okay._

I couldn't have been more wrong. As she brought the rod down to my skin, I squeezed Rhys's hand with all my might, possibly breaking bones. I heard a sizzling sound and let out a loud scream.

After a few more seconds of holding it there and more screaming, she removed the rod and I slumped back onto the ground.

Rhys was stoking my hair and holding me to him, whispering to me over and over that I was okay and that it was all over. I fell asleep against his chest.

As the sun began to send it's morning rays through the thin walls of our tent, I woke up to find Rhys still holding me.

I looked down once agin to my abdomen to find my skin had been almost melted and cooled together.

My rustling caused my mate to wake up and follow my gaze. "It'll definitely scar. Does that bother you?"

I sighed, thinking about his question. "No, I guess not. I mean we all have our own scars whether they are visible or not."

He just pulled me in closer and started rubbing circles into my shoulder while humming the song he had sent into my cell under the mountain once upon a time.

What I didn't know in that moment, was that that was only the first of many scars to come.

 ***Hey y'all. Ooops...I'm a day late. So I actually have an explanation for that, I had a bad anxiety attack then my breathing got bad because of the anxiety attack, so I couldn't really write. Anyway, I hope this chapter met everyone's hopes. It's kind of just another one of those boring filler chapters. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

 **Oh guess what??!!!! I forgot to mention this last chapter, but we have officially passed the 50 followers mark. That's amazing!! Thank y'all so much for reading my crappy stories and my ramblings at the end of each of them.**

 **On to the reviews:**

 **Raven Nakija: Yay! Thanks. That's literally how I feel when I get a notification for a review or pm. I immediately get all worked up then sit down and read it.**

 **kaelster18: That's great! It's good to know I've been doing something right.**

 **booklifeforlife: I've been making awesome chapters???!!!! That's just amazing to hear. Thanks, and you're welcome for the update.**

 **Well, that's it. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **—Anna**


	18. A New Friend

_Feyre:_

Marie, the doctor, told me that I had a _lot_ of faebane in my system, possibly a deadly amount. Now, a week later, my powers were just starting to come back, but the faebane was concentrated near my wound. This means I need a lot of my magic to heal it which I conveniently don't have at the moment. _Yay me._

Of course Rhys has gone all territorial fae male on me which has just been _great._ The first few days after leaving the camp, he was at my beck and call at all times. Quite literally. With the barriers around my mind currently down, just one thought like _I'm hungry, This hurts like crap, It's cold in here_ would send him running. At least he isn't locking me up in my room like Tamlin would've.

The book I have been reading for the past few hours is pretty good. It was well into the afternoon when I heard three knocks coming from the door.

Without looking up from the book, I yelled, "Come in."

I heard the door open and felt someone wrap there arms around me from behind and kiss my head. "How are you doing, Feyre darling?"

I shut my book and was met with it's title: _Throne of Glass._ It was only the first book in the series, and right now this badass assassin is fighting in the king's competition, which she'll definitely win, all while fighting demons, seeing dead queens, and making a prince and palace guard fall in love with her. In their world, the mortals and fae lived together. Maybe we'll have that someday.

I turned from where I was sitting on a bench by the window in my room to look up at Rhys. "I can assure you that I am perfectly fine just like I was thirty minutes ago. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes actually. The mortal queens agreed to let us meet with them and your sisters are allowing them to meet us at their house."

I grinned. "Perfect. I've been bored this past week. When do we leave?"

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'm definitely sure.

"Okay then. We're only going for a couple of hours then we'll winnow back, so we can leave now.

"Then lets go.

(Time skip)

We landed in front of the steps of my sisters' new manor. As I was still having a hard time walking, I leaned on Rhys and he put a protective arm around me as he helped me walk up the stairs and through the grand doors.

Elain and Nesta were there to greet us when we walked in. The former winked when she saw Rhys and I.

Elain gestured to the room at our right. "This is the parlor where you will be able to hold the meeting. Please make yourselves comfortable."

We sat in chairs on one side of the room. (Cassian and Azriel were sitting in stools) About five minutes later, the queens winnowed in. Right on time.

Mor started drowning on about how she was The Morrigan and all as I was lost in my own thoughts. An idea formed in my head, and I abruptly cut into their conversation. "May I speak to Queen Demetra privately?"

The Golden Queen nodded and started walking out into the hall. Rhys spoke into my mind before I left. _Do you want me to come with you._ I shook my head. _No. I'll be fine. Just chat the other queens up. I have a plan._

With that, I left. I leaned against the wall for support as I walked out.

Demetra nodded as I walked in. "You must be the one the High Lord of the Night Court spoke about in his letter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Feyre Cursebreaker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Now let's cut to the chase. I know we called this meeting as a last attempt to form an alliance with you and the other queens, but I know they have already sided with Hybern. I also know what they did to the so called 'sick' Queen, and they plan to murder you too. This is why I am asking you to come back with us to the Night Court."

She looked a bit perplexed at the notion but thought it through for a second. "Thank you for telling me this. I think I will take you up on that offer, I hate the others, but what could be my excuse for leaving with you all.

I thought about it for a moment, then I had it. "You could formally be coming as a delegate for the Mortal Lands, but tell the other queens that you will act as their spy."

She grinned. "I like how you're thinking. I think we're going to be great friends, Feyre."

I laughed a bit. "Agreed. Now let's go back and tell the others."

Demetra went back to her comrades and told them of our "plan", and they all smirked evilly. I can't believe they fell for that.

I spoke mind to mind with Rhys to tell him our plan. He nodded and smiled at me with pride at my quick decision.

We soon parted ways and I left with my new friend. I started to think about how much fun/trouble we are going to get into.

 ***Hey guys. Guess what!!!!! I updated on time. *everyone gasps in astonishment*. Yay me. So I had one of my semester exams last week, and I got a perfect score on it, so I'm really happy about that. I have another exam on Monday, so wish me luck. (Don't know why I said that. Just some random rambling.) So yeah, life's been pretty great this past week.**

 **Demetra did not play a huge part in the original series, so she'll be almost completely OC here. Just wanted to give you a heads up about that. And if you don't like something about her or think I should do something different, just let me know and I will try to fix it in future chapters.**

 **On to some answers for reviews:**

 **Guest: I don't really know what : means, so I'm hoping it's something good.**

 **Sansriti: I know right. I would be yelling "take me now" throughout the whole thing. Sorry about the chapter being short. Again, it was kind of just a filler chapter, same with this one. Thank you for taking concern in my issues. Breathing problems do suck, but they haven't been as bad this week and I haven't had any anxiety or panic attacks so that's great. I will try my best to get better. (P.s. your long reviews always make me feel happy and better when I read them ;) )**

 **That's it. Thank y'all for reading.**

 **—Anna**


	19. A Solstice and a Birthday

**Just a little reminder that ACOFAS has not happened in this fanfiction. It would have been after the 3 months when they traveled back in time, so nothing in ACOFAS has happened yet. Enjoy the story!***

Feyre:

(A couple weeks after Demetra came to Velaris)

Rhys was still asleep beside me when I woke up. Good. All I could think about was hoping that he wouldn't remember what day it is. That being said, I tried not to wake him up as I crawled out of bed and got ready.

The whole circle and Demetra, who was now one of my best friends, were downstairs eating breakfast. I pulled up a seat and joined them in their conversations.

I turned to Mor who was on my right stuffing her mouth full with pancakes. "So what do you all normally do on winter solstice?"

She took a big gulp and swallowed all her food down which seemed like a pretty large feat. "We get presents for everyone then we have a miniature party with the family, have a large dinner, and open gifts."

I nodded. "Fun." Then I turned to Demetra on my left. "I assume you don't have presents either since you just got here, so do you want to go out shopping with me?"

She smiled widely. "That sounds fun. Let's go and start shopping before everyone's sold out."

"Okay."

I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the door. We needed to leave before..."Feyre," Rhys walked down the stairs and yelled in my direction to get my attention, "Where are you going?"

I slowly turned around. "We were going shopping for winter solstice presents."

He had a confused look. "But don't you want to celebrate your birthday."

Mor suddenly perked up and yelled, "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! PARTY TIME."

The three Illyrian males groaned as I yelled to Demetra, "Run!"

We pushed open the giant doors and I winnowed us to the Palace of Thread and Jewels. "Whew! That was a close one, Demy."

My friend was confused. "What is so wrong with your birthday?"

I shrugged. "When I was younger, my parents never payed much attention to us, so they never celebrated my birthday. Then, my mom died and we lost our fortune, so we couldn't afford to celebrate my birthday and my family didn't care much for me anyways. I was mainly just their food scource. Nothing more, nothing less. All in all, I've never celebrated my birthday before."

She grinned. "Well we're going to make this the best birthday ever to make up for all the others."

I sighed. "Please no parties."

Demy shook her head. "I have no clue what Mor has planned, but I personally promise to not throw you a party. I can't speak for the other's though."

"Let's go buy presents for everyone else. Then, we can got to Rita's for lunch."

"Sounds good." She linked her arm through mine, and guided us to the first shop.

(A couple hours and shops later at Rita's)

We slumped back in our chairs after we ordered in total exhaustion.

Demetra asked, "I think we should get to know more about each other. My favorite colors are lavender and gold. What about you."

That was an easy question. "Deep violet and navy. Hobies? I am decent at hunting and I love to paint."

"I like training mainly combat training and writing just about anything from places I've been to stories to poetry. Reading is also one of my favorite pastimes."

"Huh. I wouldn't pin a queen like you to liking training or writing. You'd expect it to be something like throwing tea parties, sewing and knitting, or something boring like that."

"I'd expect the same from you Ms. Future High Lady. By the way, I remember that letter from Rhysand. How are you two going."

I guess she already knows about that and I'm dying to spill what's been weighing on my shoulders for a while now. "About that. There's actually something I need to tell you."

"...and now Me and Rhys are here, trying to fix everything thing we did wrong and possibly prevent many deaths." And there it was. I finally told her my story.

She smiled then came around and hugged me. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this. It's such an honor. Now when are you and Rhys going to ... you know, do this and that and become mates."

I rolled my eyes and fought back a laugh. "I don't know. Soon hopefully."

Then suddenly, I felt hands wrap around my waist and I was winnowed away... back to the townhouse. Oh no what have they got planned.

Once we landed in the entryway, I saw solstice and birthday decorations everywhere with presents under a tree and a birthday cake on the table.

Everyone was standing in a circle around the table as I walked in. It must have been Mor who grabbed us as she walked back towards the others.

They all yelled in unison, "Happy Birthday, Feyre."

I honestly didn't know what to do. This hadn't happened before. "Uh..."

Demetra whispered in my ear. "We're supposed to sing to you then you blow out the candles and make a wish."

Right then, they all started singing. Now you have not seen it all until you witness three oversized bats stumble over the notes and words to the song Happy Birthday. It was truly a sight to see.

Once they were finished, I used my powers to make the fire from the candles grow and flare up to the ceiling then I sent a giant wind to blow them out.

Mor started clapping. "Nice dramatics."

I bowed. "I had to add my own personal touch."

Cassian grabbed one of his Illyrian knives and started to cut into the cake. It was chocolate, my favorite.

We ate then sat on the couches and chairs and opened presents. I got a ruby necklace for Amren, a new red dress with black tendrils like smoke going up from the hem for Mor, a leather belt that could hold many weapons and had Cassian carved in it for Cassian obviously, a sharp, shiny blade for Azriel, a measuring stick and a navy and silver suit for Rhys, and a bracelet that had a strand of gold intertwined with a strand of navy for Demetra (Like a friendship bracelet, cheesy I know).

After that we all stayed up sharing stories, drinking, and laughing for the rest of the night.

I guess birthdays aren't so bad when you have a family to celebrate them with.

 ***Hey y'all. So that pretty much had nothing to do with the actual storyline, but Christmas is coming up in less than a week so I thought I'd do a winter solstice/Feyre's birthday chapter. Also, Feyre nicknamed Demetra, Demy (just so y'all know for future reference).**

 **I decided to update now because 1. I'm on winter break and 2. Because Christmas is coming up, I probably won't be able to update this weekend.**

 **This chapter, you got to see more of Demetra, so I hope you like her so far. I really don't want to mess her character up because she will be in a lot of chapters throughout the story. Let me know if I need to fix anything.**

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **Guest: I don't really know what :! That means, so sorry about that.**

 **booklifeforlife: Yay! I'm trying my best on Demetra, but I've never done a pretty much OC character before so bear with me. I'm so happy I have faithful readers like you.**

 **booknblaur459: Yeah. I have plans for Demetra, so I needed to find a way for her not to die. I'm glad you caught that. I don't know why I did that. I kind of just decided to add it as I was writing.**

 **That's all. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays to everyone. Possibly happy New Years, depending on when I update. I hope y'all liked this chapter.**

 **—Anna**


	20. Starfall

_Feyre:_

Nuala and Cerridwen helped me get ready once I woke up. Today was Starfall which means I had to once again meet all of Rhys's distant friends, minor leaders, or officials of Velaris. It was going to be _so_ much fun given the fact that I wasn't one for giant crowds. Meetings and wars were fine for some unexplainable reason, but large parties... there was just something unsettling about them. Well, I've been through it before I can do it again.

I was wearing the same beautiful dress as last starfall, or this starfall I guess... I was just mixing up my brain now. This starfall just last time? Nope, that doesn't quite make since either. Oh well.

The dress was still as amazing as ever with the flowy light blue fabric that had sparkle, diamond things resembling stars scattered throughout. _How does he come up with stuff?_ I guess that question will never be answered, to Rhys's satisfaction and Mor's disappointment. It's hilarious how she always naggs on about where the clothes come from. It will forever be a mystery.

The two sisters gathered my hair and made it into some sort of braid. They had started on one side by grabbing a couple pieces of hair, they braided them together, let go of one piece, grabbed another piece, and continued to braid and repeated the process. It ended up leaving my hair down with a braid wrapped around the back of my head. I think they called it a waterfall braid. It looked amazing in the mirror and it kept the hair out of my face which I knew would be a blessing with all the dancing I was about to do.

Cerridwen ran into my closet to find some shoes while Nuala began to put on my makeup. I don't like the unnatural feeling of too much makeup, so I had asked her to just give me a light natural look. As she finished, her sister immerged from the closet with a pair of light blue shoes with some sparkles at the tip (where the toes are) that matched my dress. Although I would have preferred flats rather than the small heel that these shoes had, it did give me a little bit more height which was much needed.

When they were all done, they dragged me to the human sized mirror that covered the whole door that led to the bathroom. I was definitely not prepared for what I saw in the mirror. On the other side of the glass a beautiful girl stared at me. What I saw was a masterpiece... and that could not be me. Even with Nuala and Cerridwen's amazing abilities, they could not have made me look like this. A miracle had to have been performed in the past three hours they had been working because this girl was beautiful and perfect. Two things that I highly doubted I was. But the gorgeous girl that I saw in that mirror would only last for one night. By tomorrow she will be long gone, leaving with the stars that pass through the sky on this mysterious holiday.

Before I could have second thoughts, the twins opened the door and pushed me through it. As they guided me towards the grand steps leading to the foyer, they both chorused together with sly smiles on their faces, "Go now. You don't want to keep the High Lord waiting." They walked down the hall and turned around the corner so that they were out of sight. I took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Well, it's now or never. Here goes nothing.

The sound of my shoes hitting the first step echoed through the room diverting a certain person's eyes from his folded hands to where I was. I took a moment to take him in. He was wearing black, shiny boots, dress pants, the tux I had gotten him as a solstice present, and a silver tie to match. Oh mother above. He looked like he was taken straight out of a romance novel. The only issues was, his draw had dropped open causing him to catch flies, figuratively of course, and he was staring at me as I walked down with slightly widened eyes.

 _Oh no._ Does my dress have a rip? Did I smudge my makeup? Is my hair falling out of its braid? What was he staring at?

Rhys must have heard my insecurities because as soon as I not so gracefully tripped off the last step and into his arms, he replied, "The love of my life. I'm staring at the love of my life." He didn't say a beautiful lady or someone sexy. He said the love of his life. His declaration caused a blush to rise up and plant itself on my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and, not in a harsh way but lovingly, pulled me towards the door. The dress I was wearing was backless, so it allowed me to create my own wings rather than having to let Rhys carry me. Though I have nothing against being in his arms, I would still like to arrive at the party on my own feet. Without a word, jumped of the front walkway, spread our wings out, and began to soar.

The sound of the wind rushing past us soon replace the silence that hung between us after the trip and those few choice words that came out of my mate's mouth and caused my knees to go weeks. Hopefully the rest of the night won't be as embarrassing as the past ten minutes have been.

We soon landed on a platform that jutted out of the mansion and led into a massive ballroom. Our friends exited the room, with wine glasses in hand, to meet us out on the landing.

Mor, Demetra, Casssian, and Azriel were walking in out direction to greet us. Well Cassian wasn't. He was already drunk and Azriel had to support him with an arm under his shoulders to drag him along. I'm not the least bit surprised about that. Event though he was drunk, he was at least dressed nicely. Azriel was too, as they both wore completely black tuxes with black undershirts. They kind of looked like body guards.

Mor was wearing a sparkly black dress that was completely backless, had a slit up the side, and had a low V-neck. Demetra, to know ones surprise, was wearing a light gold kind of white wine colored dress. It was more modest than what our friend chose to where but it was still had a low neckline (not nearly as low) and was half backless. They both looked beautiful. One like a Queen of the night and the other like a goddess.

Cassian decided to open his big mouth and was surely about to say something that would just make this night even more embarrassing than it already was when my two life saving friends each grabbed one of my wrists and dragged me out to the dance floor.

It being early in the night, most of the people were dancing, which is what we ended up doing too. The music playing was lively and upbeat causing you to want to sway back and forth and tap your feet. In the Night Court, they definitely know how to throw a good party.

We joined the crowd of colorful, swirling dresses and danced in a small circle together to too many songs to count. When one of us got tired, we would sit out for a couple minutes then just jump right back in, allowing the others to continue dancing. Laughter was never not heard. Wine glasses were never empty. Music was never not playing. And smiles were never too few. I never knew that you could possibly have this much fun at one time.

Finally, we grew grew too tired too continue, so we opted to sit down to eat and drink some wine from the many trays that had been sat on the tables scattered across the edges of the room. Now that I was fae, my alcohol tolerance had grown immensely, so I was able to drink as much as I wanted and not get drunk. It made me sick to think about how much whine Cassian must have had to consume in order to not only to be slightly fog minded but full on drunk, slurring, and passing out. I shook my head at the thought.

Some other ladies began walking up to our table and Mor would introduce them as her friends. Demetra, who Mor had told that she preferred women, helped me played matchmaker every time one would approach. It was absolutely hilarious, and we were having the time of our lives.

We were still sitting there laughing after Mor had told us a story about the time she and Azriel had teamed up to prank Cassian when I felt a hand take my own and softly pulled me out of my chair and towards a small set of stairs built into the wall near us. I spared a glance over my shoulder just in time to catch Demetra winking at my retreating figure. I rolled my eyes back at her then face forward and started walking up the stairs.

Once we reached the top, we walked out onto a large balcony that faced the platform and the ballroom and gave us a good view of the sky. Rhys and I leaned up against the railing as the stars began to cross the sky. A series of claps and "ohh's" could be heard from downstairs as they took in the sight above. It was mesmerizing.

One came flying down and hit Rhys in the side of his face causing him to stumble back a few steps. Wait if it hit the _side_ of his face, that means he had to have been turned side ways staring at me again. Well here comes all my insecurities again. I ignored them and started laughing at him. Then, I noticed one hurtling towards my shoulder out of the corner of my eye. At the last second, I ducked and dove away... straight into a pair of legs. We both fell to the ground hard though Rhys was the first to regain his wits and got up. He reached up a hand to help me up. Once I was back on my feet he slightly bowed and stuck out his hand in my direction again. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

A small smile tugged at my lips, and I decided to play along with his little gentleman act. "Why should I accept your offer, my dear sir?"

"Oh but this offer is a rare one, for I never offer up a dance to just anyone."

I laughed a bit. "How magnanimous of you, but it will have to come with a price."

"What could you possibly want?"

"Oh I don't know. What could you give me?"

A mischievous smirk formed on his face as he leaned down until our lips were centimeters apart and we were practically sharing air. "What about this." With those words, he closed the space between us and his lips met my own. The kiss was slow and tender. It was not lustful but sweet. We were not tugging at each other another but simply holding the other as close as possible. The kiss represented our love that would last through the ages. When even there was only a single star that made its journey across the sky on Starfall. His lips were soft and warm against my own, and they expressed more than words ever could. The sound of laughter and talking reached our ears, but we payed them no heed. As we kissed one another and created our own magical moment.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both slightly blushing and gasping for air. He whispered, "How about that dance?"

Still trying to recompose myself, I just nodded and let him pull me into his arms. My hands curled around his neck and my head laid against his chest as he placed his hands at my waist and rested his cheek on the top of my head. A slower song came on, so we swayed against each other to the romantic music. Time seemed to stop and we were in our own world.

Eventually our feet gave out and we sat down on the surprisingly warm ground. Rhys wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He started tracing circles on my shoulder as we gazed up at the stars. And the stars seemed to gaze right back at us as we slowly drifted off to sleep never once letting go of each other.

 _Third Person_ POV:

They leaned against one another as they slept. He had somehow wrapped his arms even tighter around her and rested his head on top of her own. They were star-crossed lovers. Never meant to be apart and always meant to fine each other. They were two broken pieces that when put together formed a perfect whole. They were meant to love each other.

He was the dreamer that inherited the dark crown and she was the fae with a mortal heart that could light up the world. They were one. Their love could shape the future... and the past. It could create an entirely new world. One with peace, hope, love, and more dreamers. A better place.

They had survived the worst of times together and come out alive. They had face every obstacle thrown at them, prevailed, and came out on the other side. They were meant to be. But their story was not over yet. There was still much more to come and weather they made it or not was solely in their own hands. But they have good chances. Because they were night. He was darkness. She was a star. And everyone knows that one cannot survive without the other.

* * *

 *****Hey guys. I figured out how to do the line break thing so yay me. I decided to try something new with the whole third person pov thing, so let me know what y'all thought about that. So this is actually the second copy of this chapter. Yeah, I kind of wrote the whole thing then my laptop decided to delete the whole thing once I finished. Anyway, that was hours of work flushed down the drain, so me being my smart self decided it would be smart to stay up all night to finish this chapter. I'm definitely regretting that now.**

 **Oh and all of y'all most likely won't care about what I'm about to say but you're getting it anyway. I'm currently trying to get my poetry published which has been an insane experience so far. I might be getting some news about it soon which I don't know weather I should be anxious or excited about. Wish me luck.**

 **I'll go ahead and answer reviews to keep this author's note short because I really want to go to sleep now:**

 **roseannej: I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad my update helped with some of that flight grief.**

 **Sansriti: review 1: Thanks. Your reviews warm my heart too. :) Yeah, I thought it was odd when she died in Acomaf, so I decided to keep her alive because she is going to be filling and important need in future chapters. I haven't gotten a chance to read recently because of health issues, the holidays, and school, so it's kind of embarrassing but I'm only on chapter 7. Sorry, it might be a while, but I will let you know.  
review 2: Yay! I think we all need Illyrian bats to sing at our birthdays. Merry Christmas to you too.  
**

 **guest: That's great! There relationship will be announced not the chapter after this but the one after that, I think.**

 **pt: Thanks. It's late and my mind is foggy and about to shut down, so I'm having a hard time trying to think about that. I mean they're not going to touch the glowing paperweight again because they know not to, so it wouldn't continue repeating. Sorry for my crappy answer. I gave it my best shot.**

 **Oh and thank you to booknblaur459 for helping me out with the copying issue I had with another author. You're a lifesaver.**

 **I doubt that I'll be posting again in 2018, so Happy New Years. See y'all in 2019.**

 **-Anna**


	21. Log Cabin and You Know What

_Feyre:_

We were called into the town house sitting room for a meeting among the inner court. I was told that it would be fast because we would be heading out almost as soon as it was over. Honestly, the words confused me because no one bothered to tell me where, exactly, we would be going to today, so I just continued down the stairs from the second floor with curiosity floating like a thick fog around me.

Cassian, Mor, and Azriel were sitting on one of the larger couches facing the fire place. Well, the two Illyrian males were sitting. Mor was sprawled on her back as the two rubbed her feet. I walked over and sat by Demetra who was on a loveseat across from them. She did nothing to hide her smirk as she watched the three and the hold Mor had over the both of them. I just shook my head and let out a small laugh.

It was early in the morning, six I think, so we were all still in our pajamas. And, man, it was quite the sight to see. Mor had on hot pink, silk loose pants with a matching long sleeved shirt. Demetra was dressed similarly but in a turquoise color. I was wearing dark blue, silk shorts with a matching shirt, but the sleeves were long with a gauzy material that showed my arms. Amren was the only one in actual day clothes of course. Azriel had grey sweatpants with a black undershirt. And Cassian... he was a whole new story. He was wearing bright blue, silk pants with a matching shirt, that was oddly similar to what the other girls and I were wearing. The only difference was, there were ducks scattered randomly across his. I don't mean the type of ducks that you hunt. No, they were, I kid you not, bright yellow, rubber ducks. The kind swimming in a child's bathtub. Once I saw them, I had to fight the urge to bend over and die out laughing.

Rhys finally arrived. He normally wore just his underwear to bead, but he bothered to put some black sweatpants on before he came down, though he was still shirtless. His six pack was on full display along with his sculpted chest and strong arms and... I should probably stop drooling now. To my right, I felt a pair of lips, that belonged to my friend sitting next to me, touch my ear. "You are so damn lucky."

I turned to face her for a second in confusion before I realized she was talking about the man that just entered the room. _My_ man. My cheeks grew pink at her words and the set of violet eyes staring at me. His eyes darkened slightly as he took in the shorts and partially see through top I was wearing. Well he was getting a taste of his own medicine given that he literally just walked in here with no shirt on.

Rhys stood at the front of the room facing all of us instead of sitting down. "I'll make this quick because I'm in a bit of a rush today," his eyes twinkled at whatever thoughts crossed his mind as he continued talking, "Demetra, I need you to go check up on Feyre's sisters. While your there, check and see is Hybern has made its appearance or caused unsettlement in the Mortal Lands. Mor, you need to make a trip to the Court of Nightmares. I don't need any dissent planting itself there when we're about to go to war. We need your father fighting on our side. Cassian and Azriel, both of you will be checking on the Illyrian troops. Feyre and I will go along with you, but we will be going farther into the mountains, so I can help train her with her magic. Everyone, take as long as you need to carry out your tasks. Feyre and I's may take longer than the rest because we still have quite a bit of work to do. That's all, now go pack. We will be leaving shortly."

I began walking up the stairs when it hit me. The change in his demeanor as he was speaking, why he was in a rush, why he said I was practicing my magic when I had pretty much mastered it, taking longer than the rest, we were finally going to the cabin. Once I put two and two together, I ran upstairs to go and pack.

I was almost done when I heard a knock on the door. Taking a minute to calm my excitement and slight nerves, I slowly walked over to open the door only to have someone fly in and crash me in a back breaking hug. "Can't b-breath." The person immediately jumped off of me at my words. "Sorry, I'm just so excited." Once, I got my bearings back, I took in the sight before me and saw my golden friend standing there.

I got a closer look and noticed that she had a strange look on her face as if she was trying desperately to hold something back. When her face began to turn a purple red color, I grew concerned and curious. My curiosity would come back to bite me in a couple of seconds. "Demy, are you okay?" I asked my friend this cautiously because by the looks of it, she could combust at any given moment. That moment was apparently now as she opened her mouth and out a high pitched squeal came. "OH MOTHER ABOVE. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. MY SHIP IS ENDGAME," then quieter, she whispered to herself, "Mission log cabin is ago."

By this point, I was genuinely concerned with her mental health. I was getting ready to call the doctor, Marie I think, that helped me when I was wounded when Demetra noticed my skeptical look and attempted, key word: attempted, to address my worries, "Whew. I had to let it out. You know, just another one of those fangirl moments. I'm good now, but you need to know that you and Rhys are totally my otp. I mean when he walked in with no shirt on and you were in your see through, short pajamas, then the way you just locked eyes... and you forgot everyone was in the room...btw you totally would have jumped him if I hadn't of snapped you out of it... but...AHHHH it was like a sexy romance novel. I got goosies. Oh, and you have to record yourselves when you you know... do the deed, so I can see. I could also sell it and make high cash."

I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out of my head at her words and my face looked like a strawberry. My mind had to take a couple seconds to comprehend what she had just said. Most of the terms she used were completely foreign to me too. What is a ship, fangirl, otp, btw, or goosies. It was like she was speaking a whole different language, I was dumbfounded. They were most likely sayings from the mortal land. Yes, I know I was a mortal at one point, but when you live in a back water village, near the border, in the middle of nowhere, and you hunt for most of the hours in a day, you tend to not be up to date with the popular sayings, trends, and gossip. Now listening to Demetra, I'm thankful for my isolation.

Hesitantly, I responded, "No, I will most certainly not record myself doing _it,_ you perve. And even if I did, I would not give it to you to sell."

She looked disappointed but came back with another request, "Well, you have to tell me every single detail when you come get back. By the way how long do you think you'll be gone. I think in a week you'll be sore, dead, and not able to sit properly."

For some unexplainable reason, I actually contemplated her prediction, "Well, last time we stayed in the mountains for a couple of days, but we were short on time and had to go home. Now that we have more time, I imagine we could last way longer. I mean, I'm one of the most powerful high fae and he's pretty much the strongest High Lord in our recorded history, so our mating almost needs to be longer than normal people's."

I didn't think I could have any more concern or worry this morning, but she proved me wrong when a mischievous grin crossed her face. "If you're going to last that long, should I be expecting a niece or nephew shortly?" Demetra wagged her eyebrows at me.

Truthfully I kind of cringed at the thought, of course I want children, just not now. We're in the middle of a war, and I don't think I'm ready yet. Maybe after a hundred years with my family, our world will be more peaceful and I'll be more prepared. Luckily there's a solution to my worries. "I actually don't have to be worried about that. I've learned of a few more powers that I've been given. I can transport things into that air pocket of nowhere and I can teleport objects places without having to physically be with them. I have the mist. And I've been focusing on my healing powers recently because I figured it would come to be useful in these upcoming months, which among things like healing injuries and somehow curing diseases, I figured out that I'm able to prevent myself from getting pregnant. Of course, there will be children someday just not now."

"Boy are you one lucky girl. I so wish I had your powers."

I just shook my head and laughed a bit. "Well you're one of the only mortals that can teleport and you're the queen of a big chuck of territory. That definitely amounts to something. I was just the poor girl that was in the right place at the right time.

Suddenly getting serious, she looked me straight in the eye. "Feyre, you are not just a lucky poor girl. You're a skilled huntress, you're the savior of Prythian, you saved my life, you're about to mate a High Lord, and you're about to unite all the courts in battle. Now that last one especially is something that not just anything can pull off. Be proud of yourself. Own your accomplishments."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, we're both amazing. Now I have to finish packing so we can actually go sometime today."

Demetra jumped to attention and almost dashed out the door. On her way out she yelled back at me, "I WILL NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF MY SHIP COMING TRUE." That girl scares me sometimes, but I love her anyway. Demy's and amazing friend and addition to the family.

* * *

Rhys and I stepped out of his childhood house after saying goodbye to Cassian and Azriel. Before we winnowed away, I needed to tell him what I had told Demetra earlier this morning. I went on and told him about my new powers and how I wanted to wait on having children. He had a happy grin on his face which caused a wave of relief to wash over me. "I agree, I don't think I'm quite ready either. I need more time to be selfish and have you all to myself before I have to share you."

He grabbed my hand and winnowed us to the boundary around the log cabin. Once I felt my feet hit the snow covered ground, I felt a pair of lips at my ear. His warm breath sent tingles up my spine. "I've waited so long for this. Now, are you ready to be ravished?" I was a bit frozen at his words and didn't know how to respond.

Rhys took the blush that crawled across my cheeks as a yes and decided to pick me up bridal style and run towards the door. Immediately when we entered, I was laid gently on the couch and a body crawled on top of mine. With his lips inches from mine our eyes locked and he whispered, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Then he crashed them together.

Eventually my lips were released and he started trailing kisses down my neck, sucking and nipping every so often until finally he reached the spot of pleasure where my neck met my shoulder. Before he sucked down hard on it, he whispered into my skin, "I'm going to take my time with you now and give you so much pleasure that you'll forget everything except my name, yours from my moans, and one four letter word. F-U-C-K."

Our clothes were discarded, ripped apart and thrown somewhere across the room. After that, I fell into oblivion.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. On my bio, where I'm now putting the status of my stories, I said that I would be posting this chapter yesterday. Well as you can see, that didn't end up happening because my internet was down, so I couldn't finish writing/typing this chapter. Then, I tried to do it this morning, but our power went out because a storm just came through and nocked down about five electricity poles right by where I live and my computer and phone were dead. So _then_ I tried to type this chapter again once the power was back on, but the internet was down again. Now, after writing certain parts of this chapter over five times, I've learned that storms suck and I really need to get somebody to fix my wifi. **

**So as you may have noticed, I didn't actually include the log cabin scene. If any of you have read Fire Will Prevail, you know that my lemon scenes are absolutely terrible. I personally don't think my fluff and kissing scenes are very good either. This is probably due to lack of experience just because I am still pretty young and haven't, again, experienced this stuff yet. Yeah, so sorry to anyone who was expecting that. If you would like, just go back and reread that one chapter towards the end of ACOMAF.**

 **Here are my answers to reviews:**

 **roseannej: Yay. I'm glad you liked the chapter,**

 **Lover Of All Thing Books: Thank you! That means so much to me to hear. And yes, that specific chapter took me about two or three days to write and plan. Happy New Year!**

 **I think that's it. Not as many reviews as I would have wanted for last chapter, but it's all good. Y'all are still awesome.**

 **Oh, I have one more question that I need some advice on. I am thinking about posting A Repeat on some other fanfiction sites. It's currently up here of course and on Wattpad. I was thinking about putting it on Archive of Our own/ AO3, FictionPad, Quotev, and maybe tumbler. What do y'all think? Should I even post them somewhere else? If so which ones? I'm really torn on it and I really need some other opinions on the matter. Please review with what you think!**

 **Also, Happy New Year. It's currently 1:30 pm where I live, so we're officially in 2019. Yay!**

 **-Anna**


	22. Stupid Plans

_Feyre:_

We were finally going home after being in the cabin for nearly two weeks. Yeah, you heard me right, _two weeks._ Rhys had sent word to the others that we had needed more time training, and they hadn't suspected a thing. Now, we did take one day off of our mating. Yesterday, he blindfolded me then winnowed me, against my many protests, to some unknown location. Once my sight was returned, I had noticed a temple looking building. He guided me inside, and I was sworn into being High Lady. We were also officially married and he gave me his mothers ring.

Now, we had just winnowed into the town house and were getting ready to break the news to our waiting family downstairs. Mor would be upset that she missed our miniature wedding but would still be absolutely thrilled. I had just slipped on a deep violet dress when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind. My now official mate and husband kissed me just underneath my jaw then whispered, "You look absolutely magnificent. Are you ready to go down?" I leaned back into him and nodded.

Rhys took my hand and guided us towards the top of the stairs where I caught a glimpse of my friends laughing in the sitting room of the Town House. They all seemed so happy as Cassian obviously said something idiotic then Mor lightly slapped him in the shoulder. Meanwhile, you could hear Azriel's deep chuckle sound from one of the seats across from them. Even Amren had a hint of a smile on her face.

Sometimes I couldn't believe that I had gotten this lucky. To have such amazing people like them in my life. That was when an abrupt thought hit me. _This might not last._ We had already witnessed how our decisions have changed time. Things happened out of sequence like Hybern attacking Adriata early than we expected. There was no way of telling what new things we could face in this upcoming war. There was no way to know if we would all make it out alive. I just couldn't risk it again. The war had taken quite a toll on us last time, so I had no clue how things could possibly fare. We were all lucky that we survived with our lives, but luck never lasts. I have a feeling we were running out of it too.

I grabbed Rhys' upper arm before his foot could hit the first step and spoke into his mind. _My nerves are kind of getting to me. Just give me a minute, and I'll be down._

His violet eyes held concern. _Are you sure? We can go back to the room and wait a little while before going back down._

I shook my head. _No go ahead. I won't take long._

He was still slightly concerned, but believed me and walked downstairs to greet the others. I hadn't completely lied to him. The nerves were getting to me just not the same ones he had guessed. I was fearing for my friends' lives, not telling them that we were mates. I had been contemplating an idea for a while now, but now I was sure that I wanted...no I needed to carry it out. So I would not be going back down. Not until I made sure they were at least slightly safer than they were when I had left.

Before walking back to our room to change, I looked down at my family below one more time. If something went wrong, I don't know when I would be able to see them next. I may never see them again for all I know. I shook my head to get such dreary and tragic thoughts out. Going into this self-imposed mission, I couldn't think like I would fail, or else I surely would.

My Illyrian leathers were slung across the chair by the desk. As if I was weightless, I flew across the room, changed extremely fast, and grabbed two well sharpened daggers. I couldn't take too long or else I wouldn't have enough time to leave before the others came up and checked on me. That reminded me that I needed to put the walls up around my mind. I didn't want them to follow me and get in the middle of the potential chaos I was about to create.

I took a deep breath and let my powers winnow me away.

* * *

Hiding behind a tall, dense bush, I stared up at the giant spirals and towers that made up the fortress like castle. The stained, arched windows and the designs etched into the doorways would have been magnificent if not for the snakes that lived within them. _Hybern's Castle._

Without coming out from my hiding place, I winnowed into the castle to where I knew the cauldron was being held. My powers have grown immensely over the past couple of months. I could now winnow over large distance multiple times without getting tired. The sheer amount of all of it was hard to control, and I was slightly worried it might drive me insane. One day, maybe in the near future, I could even be stronger than Rhys. The only issue is the fact that I can't tell anyone. Not even the inner circle. Yes, I know it might seem idiotic of me to withhold this new information, but if other courts found out, that would only cause more wars and more problems for the Night Court. We needed the alliance now more than ever. Plus, I couldn't always rely on the others to protect me from the rest of the fae that would want to go to war if they knew. I can't bring any more hardships than I already have to our doorstep.

The walls of the room I entered are cold and damp almost like a cave. The air was oddly dense and could be cut with a knife. I looked around the room and spotted what I was looking for, the cauldron. I started dashing for it, they most likely set up spells, so I had to do this as quick as possible. Thoughts, good and bad, were rushing around my mind: _I'm so close. I'm not going to make it. It's too far. Its a breath away. Almost there. Almost there._

I reached out my hand to grab the cauldron and transport it away to the unknown closet when my whole plan blew up. Because as soon as my hand made contact with its smooth rim, I froze. My hand was stuck in place. I tried yank and pull it off, winnow away, I even tried to use my spell breaking ability, but whatever he cast that held me in place, was too strong.

I tried to form a plan but even that imploded on itself when I heard footsteps echoing down the adjacent hallway that led to a tall flight of stairs. The large door opened and out came three people I had been dreading to see, even more than Hybern, along with him and a group of his commanders behind him.

Every previous ideas that I just had went straight to hell because standing in front of me, gagged with their hands tied behind their back, was Nesta, Elain, and Demetra.

Why does this always have to happen to me?

* * *

 *****Hey guys. Well, crap, it's been a while. I haven't intentionally tried to leave ya'll hanging, but I'm quite literally falling apart. 1. My breathing hasn't gotten much better. 2. A quarter of my school has the flu, and me being sickness prone, I'm likely to get it. 3. Anxiety is pretty bad. 4. Then last, and probably the worst issue at the time, I managed to get tendonitis in my right wrist and thumb. This means I can't write at all. Yay (note the sarcasm). Anyway, I've been in a brace for the past three weeks, and I might have to get a cast soon if it doesn't get better. The cast may prevent my ability to type, so I wanted to get this chapter out before then.**

 **A Repeat is now up on AO3. I have posted the first two chapters and will probably have the third out soon. I also think I have 13 chapters posted on Wattpad with the 14th coming soon. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out next weekend, possibly even this weekend if I have time, but the weekend after that, I will be in Texas and probably won't have my laptop with me. That means I will try to post two chapters next weekend if I can manage it, or I don't have a cast on by then.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **roseannej: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Happy New Year!**

 **Jess: Thank you. I really appreciate your feedback. It's always welcome. I apologize for the lack of correct punctuation and misspellings. The issue is, I'm only really friends with one other person that likes to read, and she hasn't read Acotar yet. I've convinced her to read it now though. Then most people that live here either have no clue what Fanfiction is or think people that read and writr fanfiction are creeps. I would probably be judged pretty badly by a lot of people if they read this. I would also get hell from my parents, which I REALLY do not want to do. On future chapters, I will try my best to edit them better. Sorry! I really hope you decide to keep reading this.**

 **High Lady Amber: I'm pretty sure I get what you're saying. I think Rhys just needed a name after Calanmai to give to Amarantha, but I don't quite remember correctly. I honestly could have just made a mistake. That's a really good question. Thanks for reading and pointing it out.**

 **JaceTheAceSithLady: Sorry for the late update, I try my best around health issues and school. As I said before. This is now up on AO3, if you would prefer reading it there. I'll try to get some more chapters out soon. I was hoping that it was implied that the soup scene did happen during the time when Rhys and Feyre were in the Log Cabin. The mate bond was officially accepted during those two weeks. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yeah, sorry about that. I did not have the intention of scaring anyone. I meant it in a literal context though. I doubt that Rhys and Feyre could actually survive without each other. They need to have one another and be together in order to truly live and be happy. They _are_ mates.**

 **Sansriti: Thank You! I love how much support you're putting behind A Repeat. That's just amazing. I might put it on some more once it's done on at least here or Wattpad, if I still feel like it then. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MLKJ DAY.** **MLKJ day is a pretty big deal where I live.**

 **Whew, I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter. That's great! This chapter is kind of a filler that leads into the next one, so it's shorter. Chapter 23 will be longer. I also added a cover for this story, so I hope y'all like it!**

 **-Anna**


	23. Even Stupider Plans Seem to Work

_Recap of the previous chapter:_

 _The walls of the room I entered are cold and damp almost like a cave. The air was oddly dense and could be cut with a knife. I looked around the room and spotted what I was looking for, the cauldron. I started dashing for it, they most likely set up spells, so I had to do this as quick as possible. Thoughts, good and bad, were rushing around my mind:_ _I'm so close. I'm not going to make it. It's too far. Its a breath away. Almost there. Almost there._

 _I reached out my hand to grab the cauldron and transport it away to the unknown closet when my whole plan blew up. Because as soon as my hand made contact with its smooth rim, I froze. My hand was stuck in place. I tried yank and pull it off, winnow away, I even tried to use my spell breaking ability, but whatever he cast that held me in place, was too strong._

 _I tried to form a plan but even that imploded on itself when I heard footsteps echoing down the adjacent hallway that led to a tall flight of stairs. The large door opened and out came three people I had been dreading to see, even more than Hybern, along with him and a group of his commanders behind him._

 _Every previous ideas that I just had went straight to hell because standing in front of me, gagged with their hands tied behind their back, was Nesta, Elain, and Demetra._

 _Why does this always have to happen to me?_

* * *

Of course this has to happen. I came here to save my family only to put even more of them in danger. The pure irony of this situation was almost amusing. Timeframe wise, I would have been here at least a month or two later the last go around, yet they manage to hold the exact same thing over my head. Well, they have Demetra this time, so it's even more worse. Mother above, it's almost like I'm in one of those books at the library where this whole mess started. You know, the time traveling mess. I can't manage to carry out one plan without something blocking my way.

I steeled my face into a hard, cold expression; I will not let Hybern and his posy of lunatics know how much it pains me to see them here. Demetra follows my lead and does the same, but on her opposite side, my sisters do the exact opposite. Nesta looked like a bull ready to charge. Her face turned bright red, the color of a ripe tomato, and I swear that steam just came out of her ears. Elain had quite a different reaction. She was tucked into our eldest sister's side and sobbing into her shoulder. Her whole body shook with every whimper and cry. Her face was also red but because of tears rather than anger. I can't imagine that Elain was even able to see through the puffiness around her eyes.

I managed to tear my eyes from their direction in hopes to try to find a way to safely get them out. There were two doors; one from which they came through and another that hopefully led out of the castle. I remembered seeing a small doorway on the wall near me while I was hiding behind the bush and waiting to winnow into my demise. There were no windows either, so that rules our any other option. The backdoor it is.

A deep and rather obnoxious voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I don't believe that we've met yet, Feyre. Of course I know who you are, but I shall introduce myself as the King of Hybern." His lips strained apart in an evil grin as he continued speaking, "You are quite a legend my dear. Killing one of my best commanders, defending that court filled with sunshine and weaklings, befriending the suriel. My and how old are you? Barely a child."

I shook my head to myself. If he wanted to play that game, then I would be more than willing to join in. "Hmm. Well, I may be barely a child, but before me stands barely a fae. As you previously stated in your laughable attempt to wound my ego, I killed one of your best commanders. It shouldn't be much of a challenge to remove the likes of you as well. I would be doing these lands a favor by removing such a malodorous blight."

What he doesn't know, is that this conversation is merely me binding my time and gathering all of my strength and power. All that's needed now is to just keep that big mouth moving.

That retched voice sounded across the room once again. "What a nasty mouth you have there. It's too bad that the little Curse-breaker is all bark and no bite, or this conversation would be more interesting." I rolled my eyes at his statement, which seemed to anger him and break that cocky façade.

"Well that absolutely had to have been the _most_ original statement that could have possibly uttered."

His smile grew. "Generic as it may be, It's sorely accurate as well." Hybern motion towards one of his commanders. "Begin."

All I could think of was: _I should have expected this. Yet_ another _plan backfires. Well then it's time to get crafty._

Four commanders broke off from the group, two grabbing Demetra and two grabbing me. Hybern released the curse on me, but there had to have been another, slightly weaker, curse preventing the use of my powers, enabling the iron grips on my arms to hold me captive.

Throughout the whole process of throwing my bestfriend into the cauldron, she maintained her composure. Not once did she cry out or fight back as if saving up her energy. Good, she would be needing it for what I had planned.

The whole event played out just like I knew it would. Throughout the whole thing, I became a statue, still and unmoving. I knew that if I let one emotion in, I would break and shatter into a million, tiny pieces. I had to stay strong for them, so that's what I did. The power inside me was building, slowly at first, but quickly flowing through me like a raging waterfall.

It was all over as fast as it had started. They were all turned, and there was no going back. With all of my strength that I had spent my time building and shaping for months came rushing in and completely took over my body. I immediately all any of the curses in the room without them suspecting a thing. Before I unleashed myself, I sent a quick message to the rest of my family: Mor, Cassian, Azriel, Amren, and Rhys.

 _Get to Hybern's Castle now. Wait outside then grab my sisters and Demetra. Leave as soon as you have them. There will be a surprise waiting when you return. Know that I love every single one of you. I am truly sorry for being such a burden, so this is my chance to repay your kindness. Please don't try to come after me; I don't want anyone even more hurt. Carry on without me, and win this war. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I guess this is me saying goodbye._

Then to Rhys only: _I love you more than words can describe. Live life to the fullest, and build a world full dreamers. If I don't make it, I want you to know that I will always be watching over you._

After my goodbyes were all said. I allowed my powers to explode from my body. Rather than there being individual strains of my power like water and fire, they combined into one and formed a raw power that swept across lands far and wide. The ground shook and a deafening boom sounded through the air. I didn't kill or injure anyone, but merely just released everything that had been coiled inside. This was my distraction, and it was a damn good one.

As waves of my strength were still flowing off of my body, I motioned for Demetra, Elain, and Nesta to leave through the unknown backdoor. I also winnowed the cauldron to the foyer of the townhouse by itself. I couldn't winnow away or else the power would stop flowing and Hybern would be able to chase after them. After what felt like days later but in reality was only about thirty minutes, everything was drained out, and I was completely spent. As soon as I was done, I crashed down onto the cold, hard floor. Hybern and his minions wasted no time in casting spells, making me digest faebane, and locking me up in faebane shackles. None of it mattered, there was no means of escape anyway.

* * *

 *****Well that was pretty intense. I really hope that I didn't speed that scene up too fast. If you have any questions about what happened in this chapter, you can leave a review or pm me. In my opinion, it may have been more dense than normal.**

 **I came up with a solution for the long breaks between chapters by adding a recap. I don't know if that was any help or if it was just downright annoying, so I'm crossing my fingers. I didn't post last week because I had a sinus infection, flu, and a little bit of strep throat all at the same time. That lasted for pretty much all of last weekend and last week. I'm pretty much better now, but I swear the doctors are overdosing me with all the medicine they're prescribing. I also was updated on my breathing issues. My breath intake and release is getting better, but my lungs are still doing pretty bad, especially with the cold air. I think that's along the lines of what they said, but I didn't really understand all the confusing doctor terms. I also have an MRI for my wrist tomorrow. Yeah, health is always pretty crazy.**

 **I hope my grammar and spelling was a little better this time, but again, I don't have anyone to edit and I'm not very good at editing my own work. I've been planning this chapter and twist since I started writing this story (I think I started this in July or August, but I'm not sure). I really hope ya'll liked it.**

 **Onto reviews:**

 **roseannej: Yeah, sorry for the worries and the wait. I've come way to far to give up at this point. I'm happy that it was worth the wait.**

 **Lover Of All Thing Books: Thank you for understanding. Your review sounded exactly like what one of my friends told me once, and it kind of made me laugh. I appreciate the support and patience. :)**

 **HighLadyOfTheSith: No problem. Thank you. I'm trying my hardest to get better. No cast yet, but I'm really hoping that I won't have to get one tomorrow.**

 **Sansriti: Yay! Awesome was what I was shooting for, but I didn't know how everyone would take it. I am seeing a doctor, but there's just been quite a few misdiagnoses (I think that's the word.) I'm pretty sure it's mainly just really bad asthma, a deviated septum (don't know if I spelled that right), and the fact that I get sick a lot. There could still be something else, but I'm not completely sure. Thanks for the concern.**

 **Well that's all. After a little while of this being on different websites, I honestly don't think it's doing too well, but I'm not sure. I probably will continue it on Wattpad and AO3, but I'm going to be mainly focusing on here. Thanks, everyone, for reading.**

 **-Anna**


	24. Six Letters: E L R I E L

_Recap of last chapter:_

 _It was all over as fast as it had started. They were all turned, and there was no going back. With all of my strength that I had spent my time building and shaping for months came rushing in and completely took over my body. I immediately all any of the curses in the room without them suspecting a thing. Before I unleashed myself, I sent a quick message to the rest of my family: Mor, Cassian, Azriel, Amren, and Rhys._

Get to Hybern's Castle now. Wait outside then grab my sisters and Demetra. Leave as soon as you have them. There will be a surprise waiting when you return. Know that I love every single one of you. I am truly sorry for being such a burden, so this is my chance to repay your kindness. Please don't try to come after me; I don't want anyone even more hurt. Carry on without me, and win this war. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I guess this is me saying goodbye.

 _Then to Rhys only:_ I love you more than words can describe. Live life to the fullest, and build a world full dreamers. If I don't make it, I want you to know that I will always be watching over you.

 _After my goodbyes were all said. I allowed my powers to explode from my body. Rather than there being individual strains of my power like water and fire, they combined into one and formed a raw power that swept across lands far and wide. The ground shook and a deafening boom sounded through the air. I didn't kill or injure anyone, but merely just released everything that had been coiled inside. This was my distraction, and it was a damn good one._

 _As waves of my strength were still flowing off of my body, I motioned for Demetra, Elain, and Nesta to leave through the unknown backdoor. I also winnowed the cauldron to the foyer of the townhouse by itself. I couldn't winnow away or else the power would stop flowing and Hybern would be able to chase after them. After what felt like days later but in reality was only about thirty minutes, everything was drained out, and I was completely spent. As soon as I was done, I crashed down onto the cold, hard floor. Hybern and his minions wasted no time in casting spells, making me digest faebane, and locking me up in faebane shackles. None of it mattered, there was no means of escape anyway._

* * *

 ** _Azriel's POV (I really hope I don't screw this up.)_**

We were sitting in the foyer of the Townhouse after receiving word from Rhys that he and Feyre were back. _Well it was about time._ By the length of time they were gone, I'd be surprised if feyre is even able to walk. And yes, I know they are mates although I highly doubt those other idiots have a clue, well excluding Amren. Sometimes I think I'm the only one that has some common sense around here.

The click of shoes against marble sounds as our High Lord walks down the stairwell. The fact that Feyre isn't with him is a bit of a shocker. Mates normally don't leave each others side too soon after their mating. The explanation comes as soon as he reaches us. Rhys' hands are casually tucked inside his pockets as he says, "Feyre will be down soon. She just needed some more time getting ready."

I had a weird feeling in the back of my mind. _Feyre? More time getting ready?_ It didn't really make any sense. Surely Rhys would take much more time getting ready than she would. I shook the feeling off and began paying more attention to what Mor had been saying.

Corks were soon popped off bottles, and the drinking commenced.

As the night went on, I started thinking about how grateful I was for them. Before Rhys and his mother took me in, life was a nightmare. You would think that after all these years, the memories fade. I used to hope for that; that at some point during my immortality I would forget the pain. Even though I am a dreamer, my wishes don't always come true. For now, I can be thankful that I made it out of that hellhole.

I can never understand why the memories come back when I am supposed to be enjoying life the most. When I smile, I remember how it felt to be wincing in pain. When I see something beautiful, I remember what it was like to be beaten until my eyes swelled to the point that I couldn't see. When I smell something amazing, I remember what it was like to smell blood through a broken nose. When I feel something with my hand, I remember what it was like to be burnt. I don't stand too close to fireplaces anymore because of it.

Our family is connected by our ability to dream, but I used to think it was connected by our ability to suffer then pull through and come out whole. Mor was degraded at the will of the court of Nightmares and the Autumn Court. She was nearly sold off and killed. Cass was treated like scum and lived through the death of his mother. Amren was taken away from her people and throw into the worst of prisons for who knows how long. Rhys had a demanding father, and lived through the deaths of his mother and sister. Even Feyre, who has barely even been alive long enough to truly live, went through the expectations of her family, the death of her mother, the poverty, and living on the very edge; that was only when she was mortal too. They all managed to find each other and fill the voids left behind. The only way I know that is not how we are connected is because I am still not whole.

My broken pieces are still laying around and waiting to be picked up. Maybe waiting for someone to pick them up. I surely am not strong enough to do it on my own. Another thing I used to think would help was finding my mate. I used to think that I could find that companionship in Mor, but now I know that's not true. I do still hope sometimes. Maybe I just don't deserve a mate at all. I'm lucky enough to have found my family. That luck cannot stretch as far as giving me a mate to cherish.

All of a sudden, my shadows became anxious. It made me really think about how long Feyre had been gone. I walked over to Rhys who was sitting on the couch and throwing jabs back and forth with Cassian. "Rhys, you need to go check on Feyre."

He dazed off for a couple of minutes, so I knew he had to have been trying to get in touch with his mate. It didn't seem to be working.

Rhys' eyes widened and he rushed up to their room. This can't be good. We were all throwing concerned glances at each other as Rhys came back down with a frantic look in his eyes. "She's gone. I lost her. I can't do this again." He wasn't talking to anyone specifically but rather to himself. The only thing that stuck out to me was how he said he couldn't do it again. She hasn't left before. I got that odd lingering sense at the back of my mind again. Whatever, finding her is more important at the moment.

Amren, being the calmest of us, walked over and gripped his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, so we can go get her." He turned to her with wide eyes. "She's not in her room, and she blocked off her mind, and she's just gone." He was uncomposed and very un-Rhysand like. I wouldn't expect any less, his mate disappeared. Even, I was worried for my friend.

Not ten minutes later of them trying to devise at least a solid idea as to where she was gone, we got the message that seemed to answer almost all of our answers in the worst possible manner:

Get to Hybern's Castle now. Wait outside then grab my sisters and Demetra. Leave as soon as you have them. There will be a surprise waiting when you return. Know that I love every single one of you. I am truly sorry for being such a burden, so this is my chance to repay your kindness. Please don't try to come after me; I don't want anyone even more hurt. Carry on without me, and win this war. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I guess this is me saying goodbye.

Our small group had a wide range of response to our dear friend's words. Amren was nearly boiling over with fury, her face the color of the blood she consumes daily. Mor was trying to steel her expression but failed miserably as I noticed a tear trailing down her left cheek. Cassian was flat out cursing like a sailor about how stupid Feyre was. And me? I couldn't decide if I was saddened or angered. She had became like a sister to all of us, excluding Rhys. I couldn't believe that she could possibly feel that way about herself. Feyre was a blessing bestowed upon our lives not a burden. She could never be a burden.

Then I noticed Rhys...he was still dazed out as if he was still getting a message. The pain I can see in his eyes must be only a fraction of the pure torture and misery raging through him. Then he came out of it with wide eyes and panicked breathing. "No, no, no, NO!"

A giant wave of power nearly knocked us all off our feet. It was more power than I had ever seen in all my years of living nor had I thought possible coming from one source. What the hell was that? Once again, Amren, still fuming but ever the voice of reason, walked back over to him. "Rhysand. What did she tell you?"

He payed little attention to her as he started hurriedly talking, "I have to go find her. She's going to make it. I'm not going to live without her."

Well someone had to say it, so I guess it might as well be me. "Rhys. They have her, and we will not be able to get to her. She told us to go get her sisters and Demetra, so that's what we need to do. Amren, stay here with him. Oh, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You too, Cassian. Mor and I will winnow in to get the three. We better go now before it's too late," I paused before adding on for Rhys' sake, "It's what Feyre would've wanted."

The last thing I saw before leaving was Rhys slumped on the floor with an empty look in his eye, then we were gone.

* * *

Morrigan and I arrived just outside the horrid castle. I trace of the magic we had felt not to long lingered in the area. _That couldn't have been Feyre could've it? Maybe they unleashed the power of the cauldron. Shit that's not good._

The creak of a door that needed its hinges oil could be heard through the night. We looked up and the first thing, well only thing, I saw was Elain...but she wasn't the Elain I remembered. Sure, when we had met with the queens, I had developed a bit of a...what do mortals call it...crush I think. Now, those feelings intensified until everything else was tuned out. Her dazzling eyes connected with mine and my whole being just screamed one word over and over again. _Mate, Mate, Mate._

I turned away and approached Nesta, preparing to take her back to the Town House. The mate thing between me and Elain cannot happen no matter what. She is everything perfect in the world, and I'm...I'm still that screwed up Illryian boy from hundreds of years ago. Nothing about me is worthy of her. I'm just a shadow cast by the brilliance radiating off of her... yet everything is telling me to go to her. To comfort her. To wipe away her tears. To tell her that I would never leave her side. No. I won't do it. I can't do it.

So I reach over to Nesta and allow the darkness to swallow us whole as Mor takes Elain and Demetra winnows herself.

* * *

We land in the foyer of the Town House with it almost just like how we left with the exception of the giant cauldron sitting on the ground before us. She really did promise us a surprise didn't she.

As Amren circles the object that could destroy this world, Mor silently walks over to my side and whispers, "Why is Rhys acting like this. I'm extremely upset about Feyre. She was my best friend and even more like a sister, but Rhys...he looks like he's completely broken.

Demetra must have overheard our conversation, never missing a thing, as she throws a look sharp as a blade over to Rhys. "WHAT?! You haven't told them?"

Mor turns to the new fae, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

She ignores her and prompts Rhys to share, "My dear High Lord Rhysand, wouldn't you like to share what you've neglected to tell them all night.

"FeyreismymatewegotmarriedandImadeherHighLadyoftheNightCourt," he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't make out each word from the other.

"What?"

"Feyre is my mate, we got married, and I made her High lady of the Night Court."

I knew about the mating and was not very surprised about them getting married too, but making her High Lady? That means that _our_ High Lady was in the hands of Hybern.

Rhys was now in a room with six seething fae: Amren, Cassian, Mor, Nesta, Elain, and I.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm going to try to start to make these A/n's shorter. This chapter came a little behind schedule just because I have never written in Azriel's POV before. Please let me know how I did. Oh and look at that, I actually worked in Elriel!**

 **Answer to Review(s):**

 **NephilleLover101: Yay thanks! In my opinion, the longer the better. I've been working hard to make chapters longer and putting a lot more effort into them. Well Demy is pretty much my OC, but all credit to her background and most things related to her go to SJM. Anyway, I'm glad the character that I mostly self created and developed is your favorite. And sorry but I can't answer your question. You'll find out who his mate is in the next five (I'm estimating) chapters hopefully. I honestly am winging this story at this point, so I know who his mate is but not how to present them as mates. Thanks!**

 **I have a question that ya'll need to answer:  
Do ya'll want to see anymore of Azriel's POV in future chapters? Anyone else's POV? I will try to incorporate them in if ya'll want.  
**

 **-Anna**


	25. Types of Torture

_Recap of the last chapter:_

 _We land in the foyer of the Town House with it almost just like how we left with the exception of the giant cauldron sitting on the ground before us. She really did promise us a surprise,_ didn't _she?_

 _As Amren circles the object that could destroy this world, Mor silently walks over to my side and whispers, "Why is Rhys acting like this. I'm extremely upset about Feyre. She was my best friend and even more like a sister, but Rhys...he looks like he's completely broken._

 _Demetra must have overheard our conversation, never missing a thing, as she throws a look sharp as a blade over to Rhys. "WHAT?! You haven't told them?"_

 _Mor turns to the new fae, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"_

 _She ignores her and prompts Rhys to share, "My dear High Lord_ Rhysand _, wouldn't you like to share what you've neglected to tell them all night?"_

 _"FeyreismymatewegotmarriedandImadeherHighLadyoftheNightCourt," he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't make out each word from the other._

 _"What?"_

 _"Feyre is my mate, we got married, and I made her High lady of the Night Court."_

 _I knew about the mating and was not very surprised about them getting married too, but making her High Lady? That means that our High Lady was in the hands of Hybern._

 _Rhys was now in a room with six seething_ fae _: Amren, Cassian, Mor, Nesta, Elain, and I._

* * *

 _Feyre:_

I was awoken to the platter of water dripping from some broken pipe then landing on the cold stone that makes up the floor of my cell only to be momentarily blinded by a sliver of light filtering in through a crack on the far wall. On one hand, it was just large enough for me to attempt to pinpoint where I was in the castle, but on the other hand, it only served to taunt me. Knowing that even as I sat there and planned how I would create a hole in the wall, scale down to the dead grass, then make my escape through the trees, yet I was still too weak and defenseless to do anything more than plan was infuriating.

So I just continued to sit there and stare at the damned whole until I heard a chorus of obnoxious laughs making its way to my prison. Though I could hear them, I couldn't see them. The cage was more of a four-walled stone cave that was opened somehow by a spell allowing my captors to enter and do with me as they pleased.

The magical door allowed three high fae to enter the room with whatever new torturing device they had planned for me. In the five days that I've been here, they've come up with something new. Day one was just their feet, kicking me until I was all purple and blue. Day two was knives. They had cut marks on my stomach, and legs. Day three was whipping. Ten lashes on my back. Day four was canning on the soles of my feet. The punishment on day five gave me familiar scars. They burnt the palms of my hands.

About an hour or two after my punishments each day, a few of the lower fae were ordered to clean and bandage my wounds. Because the moment they allowed their little prisoner die on them, their fun would end. I sneered at the thought.

My sneer turned to a grimace as I steeled myself for whatever they had planned for today. When I was courageous enough to look up at them, I made an odd observation. They had no devices with them that brought me pain. I didn't know if I should be relieved or warier of their intentions, but as I saw their broad smirks, I knew the latter would be wiser.

That was the day I cracked. Only five days in and I had already fallen apart. That was the day they decided to have their way with me. Knowing I couldn't fight, I just sobbed and sobbed. One of the evil males even pulled out a knife and carved a mark in the shape of a teardrop under my eye once it was all over. No one came to help me that night.

* * *

 _Demetra:_

"Feyre is my mate, we got married, and I made her High Lady of the Night Court."

I leaned against the stairwell rail in the foyer of the Town House as I silently glared at Rhysand as chaos unleashed around me. How could he? He didn't tell his family, Feyre's family, what had transpired between them. Even something that affected them so directly, he withheld.

I hated liars because I had been one my entire life. I had grown up on the basis of lying and scheming. I knew what it was like to be one, and I hated it. Every breath I once released was laced with words meant to deceive. In order to survive in a world full of undermining cheaters and backstabbers, you had to become one. And I was for a good amount of time, that was until Feyre released me from my gilded prison. Because of my best friend, I was able to find myself again. The girl that constantly smiled and was always ready for a good time, or a good book, arose. And now my best friend, who now felt like more of a sister, was the one held captive. It was my turn to free her.

"CUT IT OUT," I yelled across the ever-rising bickering filling the room. I was finally met with silence and several pairs of waiting, and still peeved, eyes. "I know you're all pissed at Rhys. I am too," I threw another glare at him for good measure, "But that's not the issue at the top of our list. Right now my sister and your High Lady is being held captive by a group of sadistic psychopaths that want nothing more than to kill every single one of you. Now we can either sit here and yell at each other, or we begin devising a plan to get her back. So Cassian, lose the profanity. Mor, stop yelling. Amren now is not the time for lecturing. Azriel, brooding will get you nowhere. Nesta, the devil act isn't working for you. Elain, please don't cry. And Rhys, get your sorry ass off the floor and do something to save your mate."

After a moment Cassian, of course, was the one to break the silence weighing between the group, "Well that was one hell of a speech."

The remainder of the night was spent going over a map. Although there was still some arguing and yelling, at least we were moving in the right direction. All I know is that I was going to get Feyre back no matter what it took.

* * *

 **Whoah, it's been two months. I just want to say thank you to the few people that actually bother to read this. I completely understand if y'all are done putting up with my horribly delayed updates. I'm trying to wrap up some grades and keep my 4.0 GPA. Plus I might have to go see a cardiologist (another doctor to add to my services). Anyway, I know this chapter is short, and I know y'all deserve more given how long you've had to wait. Sorry. I've had the majority of this chapter done for a long time, but it's taken me a while to get into the head of Demetra and figure out what I wanted to do. Let me just say, original characters, or at least semi-original, are hard to figure out. All said I swear I have been working on it.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Bisexuallol: Thank you! I'm sad to say that I'm not perfect. It's very likely that it just didn't cross my mind in the moment. He also could have had his powers slightly drained from the battle. I will try my best to keep the posts coming although they will be extremely sporadic...sorry.**

 **NephilleLover101: I love reading reviews and responding to them. Yay!**

 **Guest: Sorry, I really do need to write and update more often. Last names are a pretty good idea; I'll try to remember the suggestion. I actually read this review and was torn between writing from Cassian's POV and Demetra's. I will definitely try to get Cassian in at some point. Thanks for the request.**

 **feyregalathynius1: Thank you! I will definitely continue it and I really do hope it shoots off some time. Thanks for the concern but sadly as of Friday health has gotten worse. I'll just have to wait and see.**

 **booknblaur459: There was no way I could have kept Elriel apart lol. I did this chapter with Demetra in consideration of this review. Also, I've been meaning to read your most recent story, but I haven't read all of the Percy Jackson series. I'm looking forward to it though.**

 **Serene Elle: There was a brief Calanmai at the beginning of the story. I honestly don't know how I could fit that in with where I'm heading with the story. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.**

 **Sansriti: Speechless is a great thing to achieve :) You have no idea how sorry I am about my lack of updating. When I saw this review, I decided to sit down and write the majority of this chapter but I wasn't able to finish. I'll definitely be able to update more over the summer. Also, thank you-I'm trying my best at the moment.**

 **That's it. And for what I missed: Happy April Fools, Happy Easter, Happy Birthday to me (and all of y'all), and Happy Cinco de Mayo!**

 **-Anna**


End file.
